Scary trip
by Ellana-san
Summary: SG1 découvre une planête menacée par des creatures sanguinaires. Comment vontils faire face au danger? Sam Jack SHIP!
1. Chapter 1

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ hello !!! Bon alors en lisant ça vous allez pensez que je suis sûrement torturée, et c'est pas faux… bon pour faire bref (et oui, il faut de temps en temps) je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire à part que j'ai rajouté des citations au début des chapitres qui me parlent et m'ont inspiré mon chapitre, ça se situe au niveau de la saison 7 (sans Pete et avant la mort de Janet) voilà amusez vous bien et laissez moi des com…

**Ps 1 :**** Ceci est une SHIP, si vous n'aimez pas ça, passez parce je ne sais pas encore ce que sera la fin mais je sens que se sera un fin guimauve et shippeuse.**

**Ps 2 :****aurais-je oublié de préciser ? Sam/ jack bien entendu… **

_**SCARY TRIP**_

_**Nul ne peut atteindre l'aube sans passer par le chemin de la nuit. (Khalil Gibran)**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Poursuite**_…

_Courir._

_Ne pas penser._

_Elle avait vu pire. Ne pas penser._

_Courir._

_Ne pas écouter. Ignorer les bruits derrière elle._

_Tout irait bien, il fallait juste courir plus vite. Ne pas penser._

_Ils allaient bien. Il allait bien._

_Courir._

_Respirer._

_Il fallait les rejoindre. Ne pas penser._

_Se concentrer. Une seule chose. Courir, plus vite, plus fort._

_Ne pas penser. Respirer. Ignorer l'odeur du sang._

_Tenir._

_Accélérer._

_Jack._

_Le prévenir. Ne pas ralentir._

_Courir._

_Ne pas regarder. Ignorer la douleur._

_Tenir._

_Jack._

_Le prévenir._

_Ne pas abandonner._

_Ne pas mourir. Courir._

_Courir, encore._

_Encore._

_Ne pas mourir…_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sam déboula, essoufflée, dans la rue principale. Elle se força à accélérer sa course, ignorant le point de côté qui lui barrait l'abdomen. Le spectacle qui l'y attendait, la fit paniquer, pourtant, elle maintint son allure. S'arrêter, c'était mourir. Elle obligea son regard à fixer un point loin devant, elle ne devait pas laisser ses yeux dériver sur les corps en charpie qui jonchaient les rues. Si elle se laissait aller, elle ne s'en sortirait pas. C'était déjà un miracle qu'elle soit parvenue jusqu'ici, elle avait eut de la chance qu'_ils_ ne l'aient pas rattrapée avant…Elle pénétra dans l'immense bâtiment qui servait de mairie et se permit enfin de stopper sa cadence infernale, elle s'appuya contre le mur dans l'espoir vain de calmer son cœur, réprimant difficilement un haut le cœur.

Ici aussi, il y avait des corps déchirés, démembrés, méconnaissables. Les flaques de sang séchées recouvraient la grande majorité du sol, dégageant une odeur abominable. La tête lui tournait, malaise dû autant à la course effrénée qu'à l'odeur affreuse qui régnait dans la pièce. Elle sentit des larmes d'impuissances lui monter aux yeux mais elle les balaya d'un revers de main rageur. Elle ne devait pas perdre de temps, ils n'étaient pas ici. Elle refusait d'envisager l'idée qu'ils puissent être morts, c'était impossible. Qu'avait dit Daniel, déjà ? Oui, il voulait visiter un autre des petits villages, plus au sud. Le colonel avait proposé de l'accompagner, après avoir demandé à Teal'c d'aller avec elle inspecter la technologie d'un des villages situé au nord.

Dès qu'ils étaient arrivés sur la planète, SG-1 s'était aperçu de l'étrange mode de vie des habitants. Les autochtones vivaient, en effet, dans différents villages, espacés de quelques kilomètres chacun et regroupant différents pôle sociaux, culturels et technologiques. Sur l'instance de Sam, Teal'c et elle étaient partis vers le nord et le groupement technologique tandis que Daniel et le colonel se dirigeaient vers la partie culture de la société.

Au début, tout c'était bien passé. Ils avaient atteint sans encombres le village et Sam avait entreprit de disséquer leur technologie mais bientôt, tout avait basculé…Ils avaient été attaqué par des…créatures, elle refusait de penser à _ça_ en temps qu'animal, c'était bien trop rusé, bien trop intelligent…Ca avait été un carnage. Un véritable massacre. Teal'c et elle avait tenté de s'interposer, ils avaient tiré des rafales de balles mais un chargeur entier ne semblait pas suffisant pour tuer une seule de ces choses. Ils avaient assisté, impuissants, à une boucherie sans nom. Rien qu'en y repensant, elle avait la nausée…_Ils_ ne faisait pas de différences entre les femmes, les hommes ou les enfants, tuant par plaisir plutôt que par nécessité. Le spectacle avait été atroce. Elle avait sauvé autant de gens qu'elle avait pu, en leur ouvrant un passage vers la forêt, mais ça n'avait pas été très efficace, ces choses sortaient de partout, à croire qu'elles poussaient littéralement du sol.

Puis, un d'entre eux lui avait sauté dessus. A ce moment précis, sa vie avait défilée devant ses yeux…Sans Teal'c, elle ne serait probablement plus de ce monde. Il avait lutté au corps à corps contre lui, et avait réussit à le distraire. Assez longtemps pour qu'elle puisse se dégager, sans autre mal qu'une épaule douloureuse. C'est à cet instant qu'elle avait perdue sa radio, écrasée sous le poids du monstre -parce qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre façon de le nommer. Elle avait récupéré son MP5 et avait vidé son chargeur sur la bête qui menaçait Teal'c. Comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas le dessus, _il_ s'était dirigé vers une proie plus facile. Et, Teal'c l'avait entraînée vers les bois. Ils avaient couru, un long moment en direction du village d'où ils étaient partis le matin, dans l'espoir d'y trouver de l'aide en la personne du colonel et de Daniel. Mais, il était évident qu'ils ne parviendraient jamais jusque là-bas…Ces choses, mi-loup, mi-ours, les talonnaient de près. C'est à cet instant que Teal'c s'était arrêtée, lui ordonnant de continuer à courir. Ce à quoi elle s'était opposée, c'est elle qui commandait et elle ne le laisserait pas…C'était pourtant ce qu'elle avait fait, après une rapide discussion où Teal'c se fit très convainquant, elle décida qu'il était plus logique d'aller chercher de l'aide…

Un bruit à l'extérieur la tira de ses pensées. Elle se reprocha d'être resté inactive aussi longtemps, même si secourir Teal'c n'était plus une urgence -les bruits qu'elle avait entendu derrière elle, à ce moment là ne laissant aucun doute sur l'issue du combat-. Et s'il était encore vivant, et Dieu fasse qu'il le soit, alors il était probablement en sécurité maintenant, plus qu'elle en tout cas.

Elle envisagea la possibilité de se cacher, pour la rejeter aussitôt. Elle était couverte de sang, le sien et celui d'autres personnes qu'elle n'aurait jamais l'occasion de connaître, ces choses avait l'odorat d'un chien policier, si elle restait là, _ils_ allaient la trouver. _ Ils_ la trouveraient de toute façon, mais elle ne mourait pas sans combattre. Sur ce plan là, le colonel lui avait beaucoup appris et elle refusait que la dernière chose qu'elle fasse sur cette terre soit de le décevoir.

Sam repéra une fenêtre un peu plus loin, elle s'approcha, contournant les corps et tentant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Lorsqu'elle voulu l'ouvrir, son bras refusa de bouger et une souffrance aigue transperça son épaule meurtrie, amenant des larmes de douleur à ses yeux. La forte poussée d'adrénaline l'avait empêché de la sentir plus tôt, mais il était évident que l'adrénaline ne faisait plus effet…

Ignorant courageusement la brûlure qui descendait jusque dans sa main, elle se servit de son autre bras pour soulever le battant et se glissa –non sans mal- par l'entrebâillement. Observant l'étendue sombre qui s'étendait devant elle, le découragement la gagna un instant. Une fatigue immense pesait sur ses jambes, jamais de sa vie elle n'avait ressenti ça, elle avait plus demandé à son corps en quelques heures que dans son existence entière.

Elle ne voulait plus fuir, elle ne voulait plus rien. La pensée qu'elle pourrait abandonner, mourir, s'insinua lentement dans son esprit. Elle se reprit assez vite, il ne fallait pas penser à ça, ce n'était pas la bonne façon d'envisager la situation. Penser ainsi ne ferait que la faire tuer plus vite. Et elle ne voulait pas mourir. Si elle ne s'en sortait pas, le colonel et Daniel mourraient et ce serait sa faute. Il fallait qu'elle les prévienne, elle ne devait pas s'écrouler avant de leur avoir expliqué. Ensuite, elle se débrouillerait pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et tout irait mieux. Tout allait toujours mieux quand elle était tendrement enveloppée dans les bras protecteur de Jack, le monde entier aurait pu s'écrouler, elle n'aurait pas eut peur, elle l'avait remarquée il y a longtemps…Oui, c'était comme ça qu'il fallait envisager la situation. Plus elle courrait vite, plus vite elle serait dans ses bras. _Sauf s'ils sont déjà morts…_Non, non, non, il ne fallait pas penser comme ça. Ils étaient vivants et elle allait les rejoindre, ensuite, ils retrouveraient Teal'c et ils foutraient le camp, tous ensemble. Une fois à la base, ils iraient au mess, le colonel et Daniel reprendraient leurs continuelles disputes amicales, et quand Daniel la prendrait à partie –parce que c'était ce qu'il faisait toujours- elle arbitrerait la joute verbale en soutenant Jack, ce qui lui attirerait un regard faussement rancunier de Daniel et un sourire, plus que chaleureux de son supérieur.

Un grognement retentit dans la rue derrière elle, Sam ne prit pas plus le temps de la réflexion et se dépêcha de s'élancer vers les bois. Se remettre à courir après avoir fournis un effort physique de cette taille n'était jamais agréable, là, c'était carrément une torture. Chaque fibre de son corps lui envoyait des signes d'alertes mais elle s'appliqua à les ignorer en dressant un mur entre elle et la douleur. Sa course se déroula dans le calme pendant quelques temps, bien qu'elle n'ait pas su dire combien. A ce rythme, une minute pouvait paraître une heure. Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait toujours détesté courir…

Elle laissa son instinct la guider vers un sud plus qu'incertain. Elle faisait à peine attention à la végétation qui l'entourait, uniquement concentrée sur un but : retrouver ses amis, vivante de préférence. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus hachée au fur et à mesure des kilomètres parcourus. Jamais, elle n'avait couru aussi longtemps et aussi vite. Parallèlement, elle n'avait jamais vu un tel massacre et pourtant, elle était un soldat aguerri. Des horreurs, elle en avait vu, beaucoup. Trop.

Le bruit de course derrière elle, la poussa en avant. Qu'elle idiote elle avait été de croire qu'elle pourrait courir plus vite qu'une de ces bestioles ! Si jamais, _elle_ la rattrapait… Gagner un corps à corps avec cette chose n'était déjà pas envisageable en temps normal, mais avec une épaule en moins et le peu d'énergie dont elle disposait, c'était carrément un suicide…La seule solution était d'accélérer encore l'allure…et de prier.

Désespérément, Sam doubla ses foulées, son esprit s'évadant vers des souvenirs plus agréables dans une vaine tentative pour combattre la douleur qui comprimait sa poitrine et les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Souvenirs qui prirent des formes variées. Son frère et elle sur un manège à trois ans –première fois où elle avait expérimenté et aimé la vitesse. John Paris en quatrième –premier baiser. Le colonel O'Neill –première fois où elle était réellement tombé amoureuse, premier coup de foudre aussi…S'en suivit un long défilé d'images, la plupart concernant Jack, d'autres d'SG-1 au grand complet…C'était sa famille, de cœur, sinon de sang. Malheureusement pour elle, son esprit, focalisé sur de lointains souvenirs, ne fit plus attention à où elle mettait les pieds. C'est ainsi qu'elle buta contre une racine et qu'elle s'étala de tout son long.

Elle crut mourir sous la morsure de la douleur. Son épaule envoyait des vagues de chaleur brûlante dans tout le reste de son corps. Elle se tourna sur le dos et se releva prudemment par le côté, luttant pour contrôler la souffrance et la nausée qui l'envahissait. Portant la main à sa tête, elle retira ses doigts tremblants et pleins de sang. Effrayé par le soudain silence qui avait envahi la forêt, elle se remit à courir. Une de ces choses l'avait suivi et la guettait, elle en était sûre. Elle avait peur maintenant, une peur panique qui la poussait à accélérer. Ce machin jouait avec elle, comme un chat aurait pu jouer avec une souris. Dans sa course désordonnée, elle ramena son bras invalide et meurtri contre sa poitrine. Son cœur menaçait d'exploser, tandis ses battements rapides résonnaient à ses oreilles, emplissant le silence, accroissant sa peur.

Enfin, elle arriva en vue de l'orée du bois. La lumière éclatante lui faisait signe, offrant sa seule chance de survie. Il ne lui restait plus qu'un mètre à faire, un seul petit mètre…

Un poids énorme s'abattit sur elle, la projetant à nouveau au sol, la douleur irradiant brusquement chaque parcelle de son être. Dans un effort désespéré, les forces décuplées par la panique, elle se débattit assez pour arriver à se retourner. Elle grimaça, les larmes coulant sur son visage sous l'incontrôlable brûlure de son épaule et de la panique qui lui nouait les tripes. Quand les griffes puissantes et aussi tranchantes que des rasoirs pénétrèrent sa peau, elle cria. Le hurlement mourut quand un nouveau coup de griffes toucha l'abdomen. Certaine de sa mort imminente, elle l'appela. Ce ne fut d'abord qu'un murmure étouffé par le combat perdu d'avance dans lequel elle s'était lancée. Puis petit à petit, elle hurla…Elle savait qu'il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il l'entende, mais c'était une façon de se rapprocher de lui, de ne pas mourir seule.

« Jack ! »

La bête grogna et leva une patte plus que menaçante. Dans un éclair de lucidité, elle leva son arme…

Fin du chapitre 1 : (niak, niak)


	2. Chapter 2

_**Note de l'auteur :**_ Hello ! Merci pour toutes vos rewiews ! Comme promis voici la suite !!!

**Pour l'instant, il ne pouvait penser qu'à elle.**

**Il serait sa boussole, le guide de ses derniers instants. (Guillaume Musso)**

**Lorsque la situation l'exigeait, il savait se montrer faible et c'était là sa force. (Wozencraft)**

_**CHAPITRE 2 ; RETROUVAILLES…**_

Daniel tourna la tête, quittant le passage qu'il essayait vainement de traduire depuis une heure, quand Jack se leva brusquement, la main sur la gâchette.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Jack sembla indécis quelques secondes, analysant la large prairie qui reliait à la fois le village aux ruines et à la forêt. C'était un terrain découvert, pas idéal pour une attaque et la planète semblait pacifique.

« Rien, j'ai cru entendre un bruit. »

Il se rassit en secouant la tête et se remit à jouer avec la petite balle qu'il avait prit soin d'emporter. Ce n'était pas très réglementaire mais ce genre de missions était souvent ennuyeux. Il n'aurait jamais dû rester avec Daniel, il aurait dû partir avec Carter. La technologie n'était pas plus passionnante que la traduction, mais au moins, il pouvait l'observer à loisir –activité qui pouvait l'occuper des heures durant. Au bout d'un très court moment il regarda sa montre.

« Daniel, vous en avez encore pour longtemps ? »

« Cette langue est complexe, Jack. »

« Une heure ? »

« Très complexe. »

« Deux ? »

« Si Teal'c était là, ça serait sûrement allé plus vite. Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas resté avec Sam ? »

« Je suis aussi capable de vous aider que Teal'c. »

Il se leva et s'approcha de la colonne que Daniel était en train de traduire. Il jeta un œil sur les symboles et souffla.

« Bon, ok. Je suis moins utile que Teal'c. »

« Vous êtes aussi beaucoup plus bruyant. »

Pour toute réponse, Jack lui fit une grimace digne d'un enfant de trois ans. Sans se soucier de ce comportement qui aurait semblé étrange à quelqu'un ne connaissant pas Jack O'Neill, Daniel reposa sa question.

« Pourquoi n'êtes vous pas allé avec Sam ? »

« Parce que j'avais envie de rester un peu avec vous, on ne se voit pas beaucoup en ce moment. »

« Jack, on se voit tous les jours. Alors, pourquoi ? »

Jack soupira, sachant très bien que de toute façon, il devrait répondre à la question à un moment donné. Gagner du temps ne servirait à rien.

« Hammond trouve que j'envois un peu trop Teal'c avec vous quand nous sommes en mission. »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut faire que Teal'c soit seul avec moi ? »

« Et bien, je suppose que ça implique que je sois seul avec Carter. »

« Et alors, je ne vois pas en quoi…Ow. »

Jack détourna la tête, depuis des années, ils appliquaient ces tandem là, Teal'c aidait Daniel et lui regardait Carter travailler, l'assistant quand il le pouvait. Quand Hammond l'avait convoqué dans son bureau l'autre jour, il avait crut que c'était pour une bêtise quelconque par parce qu'il faisait toujours équipe avec Carter en mission. Reproches qu'il avait trouvé injustes, mais il avait trop de respect et d'affection pour le vieux général, il ne voulait pas lui désobéir, même si l'ordre était informel. C'est pour ça qu'il avait envoyé Teal'c avec elle…Il n'oublierait jamais son visage quand il lui avait ordonné ça, elle avait crut qu'il était fâché après elle. Elle lui avait même demandé avant de partir si elle avait fait quelque chose de mal, il s'était empressé de la rassurer mais elle n'avait pas eut l'air vraiment convaincu…

« Les reproches sont justifiés, ou… »

« Evidemment que non, Daniel. »

« Désolé. Ne vous énervez pas. Je me demandais, c'est tout. »

« Et bien, arrêtez. »

Sans ajouter quoi que se soit, l'archéologue retourna à sa traduction. Jack hocha les épaules et repris sa balle avant de stopper net son mouvement pour regarder une nouvelle fois sa montre.

« Daniel ? »

« Quoi ? »

Passablement énervé, Daniel se retourna vers son ami, il pouvait être très agaçant parfois, c'est pour ça qu'il préférait travailler avec Teal'c quand il était question d'opération nécessitant du calme.

« Carter et Teal'c ont presque une heure de retard sur leur rapport. »

Sa voix laissa percer une pointe d'inquiétude, imperceptible à ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas.

« Ca ne ressemble pas à Sam. »

Sans vraiment écouter la réponse de Daniel, il porta la main à sa radio « Carter. »

Seul le silence de la prairie lui répondit, Jack se tourna vers Daniel. Il pressentait que tout ça ne présageait rien de bon. Il essaya une nouvelle fois, « Carter, Teal'c, répondez. », il n'y eut à nouveau aucune réponse à son appel. « Carter… » Sa voix se fit plus lointaine à mesure que l'idée qu'ils puissent être en danger pénétrait son esprit.

« Peut-être qu'il y a des interférences ou que Sam est trop passionnée par une machine quelconque pour… »

« Elle aurait répondu. Et si vous avez raison, alors elle va m'entendre… »

Il savait que Daniel avait probablement raison, Carter avait tendance à s'enfermer dans son monde quand elle découvrait de nouveau jouets. Et lui, avait tendance à être beaucoup trop protecteur envers elle…Il commença néanmoins à marcher vers la forêt.

« Jack, ce village est à plus de dix kilomètres, on va y passer la journée… »

« Raison de plus pour partir maintenant. »

Avec un soupir, Daniel emboîta le pas à Jack. Pourtant, ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire trois pas qu'Itcheb, le chef du village, s'avança vers eux, paniqué, en hurlant à pleins poumons le nom du colonel. Lorsqu'il les rattrapa enfin, Jack, impatient et inquiet pour ses amis, ne le laissa pas placer un mot.

« Itcheb, nous n'avons pas le temps de… »

« Colonel O'Neill, vous devez nous aider. Nous ne sommes pas des guerriers ! Si vous ne nous aidez pas, nous… »

« Wowowo », coupa Jack. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Un messager vient d'arriver, les Wolfrens ont attaqué trois de nos villages ! »

« Les Wolfrens ? »

Jack se tourna vers Daniel, un air interrogateur sur le visage.

« Wolfrens, cela veut dire…mort, n'est ce pas ? » Daniel trébucha sur les mots lorsqu'il les prononça, il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

« Les Wolfrens sont la mort, docteur Jackson, lorsqu'ils attaquent, ils ne laissent aucun survivants. Cela faisait des années qu'ils n'avaient pas attaqué un de nos villages, s'il vous plaît, colonel, aidez nous… »

« Attendez, vous dîtes que ces Wolf-bidule-chouette ont attaqués trois villages ? »

« Nombre des nôtres sont morts… »

« Quels villages ? »

Mais Jack connaissait déjà la réponse, il n'y avait pas trente explications possible au fait que Carter et Teal'c ne répondent pas. Itcheb n'eut pas le temps de répondre, un bruit de détonation retentit au loin, lui coupant la parole. Une vague glacée balaya Jack de la tête au pied avant qu'il ne s'élance en direction du bois. Il tenta de se rassurer, si quelqu'un tirait avec un MP5, c'était déjà qu'un des leurs était en vie, et le fait qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule arme en fonctionnement ne voulait rien dire non plus.

La façon dont les battements de son cœur ralentissait alors qu'il accélérait, finit de le persuader qu'il allait avoir une attaque. Oui, ça devait faire ça de faire une crise cardiaque. Une main de fer enserrait son cœur et l'empêchait de respirer. Pourtant, il continua de courir vers la source du bruit. Une chose était sûre, il ne mourait pas aujourd'hui. Pas si Teal'c ou Carter avait besoin d'aide. _Surtout si Carter avait besoin d'aide._

Il était presque à la lisière quand une silhouette, quelques mètres plus loin, attira son attention. Il stoppa sa course, remerciant Dieu qu'elle soit en vie. Dans ces moments là, il devenait très pieu et réalisait en général à quel point sa vie serait terne sans SG-1. Sans elle, principalement.

Lorsqu'il la vit courir hors de la forêt, deux émotions contradictoires le submergèrent. D'abord, il fût heureux de la voir vivante. Mais la joie fût très vite remplacée par l'inquiétude. La façon dont elle se précipitait, courbée en avant, et la manière dont son bras était replié contre sa poitrine l'effrayaient. Elle ne semblait pas les avoir vu et fonçait droit devant elle sans faire attention à ce qu'elle traversait.

Jack se précipita, accélérant sa course pour la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se blesse. Il l'intercepta à mi-chemin des ruines, mais elle ne sembla pas le voir et se débattit entre ses bras. Il lutta un moment, cherchant à prendre le contrôle, puis abandonna, sentant qu'elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Il tenta une autre méthode qui, elle, se révélait toujours efficace.

« Chut, Carter. C'est moi. Tout va bien. »

Les mots l'apaisèrent instantanément, et elle se relâcha entre ses bras, aussi molle qu'une poupée en chiffon. Surpris par le changement soudain de comportement et un instant déséquilibré, il l'aida à s'allonger dans l'herbe, inquiet de sa respiration saccadée qui ne semblait pas vouloir reprendre un rythme normal. Elle tremblait violement. Et la peur…cette peur qui semblait ne pas quitter ses yeux. Ca semblait presque irrationnel. A sa connaissance, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qui l'effrayait. Alors pour qu'elle soit paniquée à ce point…

Daniel et Itcheb les rejoignirent au moment où Jack posa sa main sur son ventre cherchant calmer les battements de son cœur. Il la retira vivement lorsqu'il sentit un liquide poisseux sous ses doigts.

« Qu'est ce qui c'est passé ? »

Ignorant la question de Daniel, Jack se concentra sur Carter, évaluant mentalement la gravité de ses blessures. Son épaule était démise, pas besoin d'avoir un diplôme en médecine pour le voir. Elle était apparemment blessée à l'abdomen, mais en y regardant de plus près, il vit de nombreuses traces de griffures sur le reste de son corps. Sans compter une plaie à la tête que Janet aurait sûrement préféré inspecter elle-même. Il songea un instant à la ramener à la porte mais il écarta bien vite cette solution, elle était à cinq heures de marche et le temps qu'il y arrivent, Carter se serait vidée de son sang. Il reposa sa main à l'endroit où elle était deux secondes plus tôt, vérifiant qu'il n'y ait pas d'hémorragie, et captura son regard. Sa respiration se calma au fur et à mesure qu'elle plongeait dans ses yeux sombres.

« Les Wolfrens. »

Le murmure d'Itcheb, n'échappa pas à Jack mais il choisit de l'ignorer. Pour le moment, elle avait la priorité. Il détailla ses traits tirés, elle semblait éreintée. Elle devait courir depuis des heures pour être aussi essoufflée, il ne l'avait jamais vu dans un tel état de fatigue et ça l'inquiétait.

« Où est Teal'c ? »

Jack maudit Daniel et son manque de tact parce que sa question amena des larmes dans les yeux de Sam. Et il savait qu'elle détestait que quelqu'un la voit pleurer, ça serait passé s'ils avaient été seuls ou s'il n'y avait eut que Daniel, mais la présence d'un étranger ne l'aiderait pas à se calmer.

Tandis qu'il observait les pleurs se transformer en sanglots incontrôlables et visiblement douloureux, il se reprocha de ne pas avoir demandé plus tôt ce qui été arrivé à Teal'c. Encore une fois, il avait laissé ses sentiments personnels empiéter sur son rôle de chef de mission. Il se pencha un peu plus vers elle, de façon à ce que Daniel et Itcheb n'entendent pas ce qu'il allait dire.

« C'est finit, je suis là. Tout va bien, Carter. »

Apercevant sa main valide se soulever, il l'attrapa et la laissa la serrer si fort que ses ongles lui rentraient dans la peau. Il permit à sa voix de s'adoucir encore, ne voulant pas la brusquer.

« Sam, vous savez où est Teal'c ? »

Il attendit patiemment qu'elle soit assez calme pour parler et quand elle le fit sa voix était tendue, laissant transparaître toute la peur et la douleur qu'elle avait dû refouler pour arriver jusqu'ici.

« Je crois qu'il est mort. »

« Qu'est ce qui c'est… »

Jack se retourna vers Daniel, avec un air mauvais. L'archéologue ne finit pas sa phrase, conscient que quiconque dérangerait Sam en ce moment avait de fortes chances de finir découpé en morceaux.

Jack repris sa position initiale et, tout en caressant machinalement avec son pouce la main qu'il tenait toujours serrée, réfléchit à ce qu'ils allaient faire maintenant. Ramener Carter jusqu'à la porte était hors de question. Trop dangereux. Tout comme rester ici. Il fallait la ramener au village et la soigner. Ensuite, ils aviseraient. Sans savoir pourquoi, Jack sentait qu'il serait plus inspiré lorsqu'elle serait hors de danger. Il chercha à la soulever mais à peine avait-il effleuré son bras qu'elle lâcha un petit cri de douleur. Il fallait remettre son épaule en place, sinon, elle allait souffrir tout le trajet et, pour avoir déjà eut une épaule démise, Jack savait à quel point cela faisait mal.

« Daniel, venez ici. »

Il redressa Sam, la soutenant de son mieux. Daniel qui avait compris son idée, se plaça devant elle de façon à la tenir fermement. Pourtant, il ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu que l'idée était bonne. Prenant Sam des bras de Jack, il se tourna vers son ami.

« Vous avez déjà fait ça ? »

« Plusieurs fois. »

Jack se pencha vers Sam, et posa une main dans son dos.

« Ca va faire mal, Carter. »

Le ton était redevenu normal, il ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être trop impliqué en public. Mais il s'en voulait d'être si…dégagé envers elle, parce que s'il y avait une chose qu'il ne ressentait pas pour elle, c'était ça. Et il ne voulait pas qu'elle croie que le fait qu'elle soit blessée ne le touche pas, non, il ne voulait pas ça. A aucun prix.

« Je sais, mon colonel. » Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle qu'il eut du mal à entendre.

« Je vais compter jusqu'à trois, d'accord ? » Alors qu'elle hochait la tête, il s'adressa à Daniel.

« Tenez là bien, sinon elle va souffrir pour rien. »

Il soupira et posa son autre main sur l'épaule douloureuse. Il expira lentement, il savait qu'il devait faire ça pour son bien, mais lui faire du mal, même si c'était pour la soigner, le mettait mal à l'aise.

« Ok, on y va. Un,… »

Il tira d'un coup sec, déclenchant un hurlement de douleur que Sam ne put réprimer. Sans laisser le temps à Daniel de bien analyser, il la reprit contre lui, la berçant doucement. Hammond ne pourrait pas lui reprocher ça, c'était sa faute. Si Jack avait fait équipe avec Sam, il l'aurait protégée et elle ne se serait jamais blessée. Ce n'était pas non plus la faute de Teal'c, il en était sûr, mais n'empêche que, lui, l'aurait protégé.

« Je savais que vous alliez faire ça, mon colonel. »

« Moi qui pensait vous surprendre… »

Jack passa un bras sous ses genoux et la souleva. Sans un mot pour Daniel et Itcheb, il se dirigea vers le village. Sa mâchoire était crispée, signe chez lui de colère. Resserrant son étreinte sur Sam, il se fit une promesse. Il allait retrouver le bâtard qui avait fait ça et le lui faire payer. Très, très lentement et probablement très, très cher aussi. Il ne savait pas ce qu'était un Wolfren, mais eux, il allaient apprendre à connaître Jack O'Neill…et ça n'était pas bon pour eux.

« Jack ! »

« Quoi, Daniel ? »

Il ne s'arrêta pas et ne jeta pas un regard en arrière, il se contenta de continuer à avancer droit devant lui.

« Jack, la porte est de l'autre côté. »

« Daniel, si vous croyez que je vais traverser une forêt peuplée de bestioles sanguinaires avec quelqu'un dans les bras et pour unique protection, un scientifique incapable de viser juste, vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil. »

Jack accéléra l'allure, les blessures n'avaient pas l'air graves mais il préférait quand même ne pas trop traîner pour s'en occuper. Et puis, il voulait savoir ce qui c'était passé…

Fin du chapitre 2 : bientôt la suite…


	3. Chapter 3

**Note de l'auteur ** Bonjours à tous, bon je sais que la mise à jour est assez longue mais c'est les vacances alors soyez compréhensifs…(non, tapez pas !!!!) Je vais essayer de faire plus vite c'est promis.

**Où tu n'existes pas, je n'existe pas non plus. ****(Marc Levy)**

**If you should stop for a while**

**You will find me standing by**

**Over here, at the side of your life (Dido – do you have a little time)**

_**CHAPITRE 3 : solution… ?**_

La première conclusion que Jack fit en examinant les blessures de Sam, était qu'il s'était trompé. Elles étaient plus graves qu'elles le paraissaient. Il décida de commencer par soigner l'abdomen. Il avait déjà demandé à Itcheb s'ils avaient un médecin au village qui pourrait s'occuper d'elle mais apparemment, il y avait un village prévu à cet effet un peu plus loin. Ce que Jack trouvait stupide parce que, vu la distance qui séparait les villages, n'importe qui serait mort avant d'avoir atteint le centre médical. Il commençait sérieusement à en avoir assez de cette culture ! Ok, les gens étaient très sympathiques, et accueillants, et tout ce que vous voudrez…mais le fait est qu'ils étaient bizarres. Pourquoi se séparer si l'on est menacé par des bestioles griffues ?

Jack hésita, la compresse, qu'il tenait dans la main, suspendue dans les airs. Pour l'amour du ciel, il n'était pas toubib ! Si jamais, il ne faisait pas ça correctement…Peut-être que Daniel ferait mieux que lui… ? Sauf que connaissant la maladresse chronique de l'archéologue, il préférait encore s'en charger lui-même. Son regard s'égara vers le visage de son second, contemplant un instant ses traits tirés. Elle souffrait. Il le savait. Il aurait été incapable d'expliquer comment, parce qu'elle le cachait très bien, mais il le savait. Il le sentait.

En réponse au sourire encourageant qu'elle lui lança, il commença à enrouler le tissu autour de son ventre. Sam entreprit de faire son rapport, s'arrêtant brutalement en plein milieu d'une phrase quand il touchait un point sensible. Il s'en voulait de lui faire mal. Si la situation avait été inversé, elle aurait pu faire ça les yeux fermé…bon peut-être pas les yeux fermés. Et, elle n'était pas vraiment douée pour soigner…surtout les fractures. N'empêche qu'il aurait préféré que la situation soit inversée…

Le temps qu'il ait finit de panser l'abdomen, Daniel avait épuisé son stock de questions. Lui, n'en avait pas posé une seule. Il savait que son rapport était précis, ils l'étaient toujours. Pourtant, elle avait caché des détails, il l'avait su à la façon dont sa voix se voilait par moment. Son regard se perdait alors loin devant elle et il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voyait mais ça ne devait pas être très joli. Lui-même avait quelques souvenirs de champs de batailles qu'il aurait préféré oublier…Plus tard, il lui dirait que ça finirait par s'estomper…avec le temps.

Assise en tailleur, elle essayait de répondre clairement à Daniel. Elle semblait vraiment fatiguée. Jack, assis derrière elle, détailla son dos. Le gilet avait bloqué la plupart des coups de griffes, mais pas tous. Il fallait aussi s'occuper de ces blessures là avant qu'elles ne s'infectent. Pour ça, il faudrait retirer son Tee-shirt. Ce qui risquait de poser un problème d'étique. Exactement le genre de problèmes qu'Hammond voulait éviter. Il valait peut-être mieux que se soit Daniel qui se chargent de ces blessures là...Sinon, ça risquait d'être gênant et pour lui, et pour elle.

« Docteur Jackson ? Vous pouvez venir, s'il vous plaît ? »

Jack regarda Itcheb entraîner Daniel dehors. Il reporta son attention sur les marques rouges qui marquaient le dos de son second. Finalement, il allait devoir s'en sortir tout seul. Et il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

« Hum…Carter ? »

Elle voulut se retourner mais une vague de douleur brutale la transperça et elle jugea plus prudent de juste tourner la tête.

« Il reste deux ou trois griffures…Il faudrait que…Enfin, que… » Il respira un bon coup, se sentant complètement ridicule. « Vous enleviez votre Tee-shirt. »

Elle ne dit rien tandis qu'il cherchait une plaisanterie pour désamorcer l'atmosphère tendue. Avant qu'il ait pu trouver quoi que se soit, elle soupira, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes. Horrifié, Jack paniqua. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle croit…Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée ou insultée…C'était pour l'aider, pour la soigner, rien de plus…

« Je n'y arriverai pas… »

Jack ne savait pas s'il était blessé ou choqué. Il décida de prendre la seule porte de sortie qui se présentait.

« Je vais aller chercher Daniel. »

« Non ! » A son tour, Sam sembla horrifiée. Elle n'avait pas été assez claire. « Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je n'arriverai pas à l'enlever toute seule. »

« Je vais vous aider. »

Soulagé d'avoir mal compris, il entreprit de retirer délicatement son tee-shirt. L'ironie de la situation le frappa alors. Il était en train de faire quelque chose qu'il avait envie de faire depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontrée…Il désinfecta rapidement les blessures, tentant d'ignorer à quel point sa peau était douce, et l'aida à remettre son haut sans rien dire. Le silence était inhabituellement lourd…mais pas aussi oppressant qu'il l'aurait cru.

Quand il eut finit, il s'aperçu qu'elle était appuyée contre lui. Beaucoup. Tellement qu'elle ne semblait pas être capable de tenir toute seule.

« Ca va aller, Carter ? »

Un 'Mmm' ensommeillé fut tout ce qu'il eut comme réponse. Un instant, la tentation de rester là, de la laisser s'endormir dans ses bras le submergea. Mais il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un –Daniel par exemple- rentre et les trouve comme ça. Ce n'était pas correct pour elle. Elle était juste très fatiguée, elle n'avait pas choisit les bras entre lesquels elle s'était endormie. Ca n'avait rien de volontaire. Alors, il la déposa délicatement et s'assit près d'elle sur le lit, dégageant une mèche dorée de son visage. Il s'autorisait rarement d'être ouvertement tendre avec Carter, approfondir la tendresse était trop tentant pour tous les deux, mais aujourd'hui, il en avait besoin.

Durant d'effroyables secondes, il l'avait cru morte. Et durant ces effroyables secondes, il avait cru mourir aussi. A la regarder dormir, il comprit une chose essentielle, Samantha Carter lui était nécessaire, aussi certainement que l'oxygène l'était à son organisme. Et il ne permettrait plus que quoi que ce soit lui fasse du mal…

« Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? »

La voix de Daniel le tira de sa contemplation, il ne l'avait pas vu rentrer. Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Jack regarda vers son ami, gêné qu'il ait assisté à son moment de faiblesse involontaire.

« On va aider ces gens. »

Son regard revint vers la jeune femme, toujours endormie. Il aimait la regarder quand elle dormait c'était le seul moment où il pouvait l'observer tout son soul. Il s'aperçu que Daniel le dévisageait mais ça lui était égal. Se dévoiler ainsi, devant qui que ce soit, lui ressemblait si peu que Jack se demanda ce qui lui prenait. Mais il savait. Il pouvait se mentir, le cacher aux autres mais il n'en restait pas moins que ce qu'il ressentait était là. Et dans ce genre de situation, ses sentiments avaient tendance à remonter à la surface, beaucoup trop puissants. La sensation qu'il devait la protéger…Quand il était dans cet état là, il avait l'impression qu'il aurait pu tuer n'importe qui la menaçant. Et c'était déstabilisant. Jack aimait avoir le contrôle, pourtant, il s'était aperçu il y avait longtemps que quand il était question de Samantha Carter, il le perdait souvent.

« Comment ? »

Jack prit le temps de réfléchir. La solution idéale était sans nul doute de les amener à la porte et de les évacuer sur Terre. Le problème dans ce plan, c'était qu'avec ces bestioles dans la forêt, il était très peu probable qu'aucun d'eux n'arrivent à la porte. L'autre problème, et c'est celui qui préoccupait Jack, c'était que Carter, ne survivrait pas à cinq heures de marche. Les blessures n'étaient pas très profondes, mais elles auraient nécessité un avis médical. L'abdomen principalement. La plaie n'était pas très jolie et si l'hémorragie s'était arrêtée, cela ne certifiait en rien que l'entaille guérissait. Il était persuadé que le sang recommencerait à couler si elle se déplaçait. Sans compter que sa course poursuite l'avait épuisée. Elle ne s'en était pas plainte bien sûr, mais Jack la connaissait par cœur. Assez, du moins, pour voir ses traits se tendre à chaque mouvement. Non, elle ne devait pas bouger d'ici. Ce qui ne laissait pas beaucoup d'autres solutions.

« Je sais pas, Daniel. »

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_Sam courait. Elle ne savait plus pourquoi elle était là, ni comment elle s'y était retrouvée, mais une chose était sure, elle devait courir. La chose était derrière elle, tout près. Elle voulait pleurer mais elle n'y arrivait pas, sa pensée était concentrée sur un seul but : fuir. Soudain, elle le vit, il était droit devant elle, il l'appelait. Elle devait le rejoindre, il la protégerait. Ensemble, ils s'en sortiraient. Elle avait peur, il fallait qu'elle le rejoigne, elle avait besoin de lui, d'entendre sa voix, de sentir ses bras autour d'elle. Elle était près maintenant, plus que quelques mètres…_

_Mais elle n'arrivait plus à progresser, ils l'en empêchaient. Tous ces gens couverts de sang. Et ces mains…ces mains qui se tendaient vers elle, s'accrochaient à ses cheveux, la griffaient, la tirait en arrière. Elle entendait toujours Jack l'appeler à travers le vacarme de ces hurlements mais elle ne pouvait plus le voir. Elle pleurait à présent, les larmes coulaient sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire. Elle se débattait mais rien n'y faisait, ils étaient enragés. Puis, brusquement, ils disparurent, la laissant seule. Seule et terrifiée._

_« Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire ? »_

_Elle se retourna, soulagée d'entendre la voix de Jack. Le hurlement resta coincé dans sa gorge quand elle le vit. Il était couvert de sang, son propre sang. Trop de sang. Non, c'était impossible. Pas lui. Pas comme ça. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Les sanglots s'intensifièrent quand il parla._

_« Pourquoi l'as-tu laissé faire ? C'est ta faute. Tu m'as tué. »_

_« Non… »_

_« Si. Je suis mort et c'est ta faute. »_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

« JACK !!! »

Le hurlement surpris autant Daniel que Jack. Il ne fallu pourtant pas plus d'une demi seconde à Jack pour quitter la porte et rejoindre le lit, laissant l'archéologue sur le seuil. Quand elle le vit, Sam ne réfléchit pas, n'hésita pas, elle se propulsa dans ses bras.

Surpris par le mouvement de son second, Jack faillit basculer en arrière mais se rattrapa à la dernière seconde. Il sentait les spasmes dus aux sanglots agiter son corps et ses larmes couler le long de son cou. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'elle avait, mais il était sûr d'une chose, si elle continuait à serrer son cou comme ça, elle allait l'étouffer. Il l'obligea à desserrer son étreinte, elle s'exécuta sans pour autant accepter de le lâcher.

« Carter … »

Il n'obtint aucune réponse, elle se contenta d'enfoncer un peu plus sa tête dans son épaule. Le regard de Jack dériva vers celui de Daniel. Il semblait partagé entre l'inquiétude, l'amusement et un espèce de contentement que Jack n'identifiait pas. Comprenant, à son seul regard, ce que Jack voulait, l'archéologue se dirigea vers l'extérieur, entraînant Itcheb à sa suite. Une fois seuls, il la força à le regarder.

« Carter, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »

Retenant les larmes qui brouillaient sa voix, elle appuya sa tête sur son épaule et ferma les yeux. Il fallait qu'elle se reprenne, le colonel était son supérieur. Son ami à la rigueur, rien de plus. Elle n'avait pas à lui sauter dessus comme ça pour un simple rêve. C'était aussi inapproprié que stupide.

Jack était sur le point d'abandonner et de la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle réagissait comme ça, mais il voulait qu'elle aille mieux. Et si, être dans ses bras constituait un élément pour qu'elle aille mieux, alors il n'y voyait aucun inconvénient. Personne ne

pourrait lui reprocher ça, après tout, il ne faisait que veiller au bien être de ses hommes en bon officier responsable. Elle répondit néanmoins à sa question.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar. »

Instinctivement, les bras de Jack se refermèrent sur elle. Elle se laissa faire, avant de continuer.

« Vous étiez mort. »

Ok. Là, il comprenait.

« Je suis là. »

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes. « Je sais, mon colonel. »

Hésitant quelques secondes, il déposa un léger baiser dans son cou.

« Et je compte bien y rester un moment. »

Sam s'abstint de répondre. L'accusation qu'il lui avait faite dans son rêve trottant dans sa tête. Elle savait que, même si elle le descendait à bout portant, le véritable Jack ne ferait jamais ça. Elle évita aussi de lui dire qu'elle avait mal. Se précipiter sur quelqu'un lorsqu'on souffre de multiples blessures n'était pas très intelligent. Mais, à cet instant, elle aurait été capable d'endurer beaucoup plus pour pouvoir rester dans ses bras. Et puis de toute façon, il ne pourrait pas faire grand-chose pour elle. Ce qui lui fallait c'était un docteur… Et un psy probablement.

Jack ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Rester là, avec Sam dans les bras semblait une bonne idée mais il devait trouver une solution au problème Wolfrens et la tenir ne l'aidait pas à avoir l'esprit clair. Enfin, un côté de son esprit était clair. Le côté qui lui disait que l'embrasser était une idée plus que correcte. Il enfouit la tête dans son cou et s'acharna à faire taire cette impulsion qui ne pourrait qu'avoir des conséquences néfastes. Enfin, peut-être pas si néfastes…Non ! Enfin, si. Elles seraient néfastes. Pour leurs carrières. Et pour la survie de la Terre, probablement. Et puis, ce n'était pas bien. Oh que si ça pourrait être bien ! Raah…C'était une mauvaise idée d'être si près d'elle, c'était bien trop…tentant. Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit aussi jolie, hein ?

Elle tourna la tête vers lui, et il arrêta de réfléchir. C'était si naturel…Il approcha son visage, tandis qu'elle inclinait le sien. La distance entre eux diminuant rapidement…

« Jack…Oh pardon. »

Daniel s'immobilisa à quelques pas du seuil. Visiblement gêné. Jack stoppa à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres, reprenant ses esprits. Il se dégagea rapidement et se leva pour se donner une contenance. Jetant un regard en coin à Carter, il s'aperçu qu'elle était rouge et qu'elle essayait elle aussi de prétendre que tout était normal. Il fallait donner le change, maintenant, sinon Daniel allait s'imaginer des choses qui étaient, malheureusement, loin d'être réelles.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Daniel ? »

Jack ne pu s'empêcher de noter que Daniel semblait perdu, mais il sentait que ça n'avait aucun rapport avec la scène qu'il avait interrompu. Reprenant contact avec la réalité, celui-ci s'expliqua.

« Un messager vient d'arriver. Les Wolfrens ont attaqué un village plus au nord. » Daniel marqua un temps et remonta ses lunettes dans un tic nerveux. « Ils arrivent. »

Du coin de l'œil, Jack ne put s'empêcher de noter le frisson qui avait parcouru Carter. Inhabituel, elle se maîtrisait mieux d'ordinaire. Quand, il parla, sa voix avait repris une intonation militaire et professionnelle.

« Il faut trouvé une solution. Maintenant. »

Il insista sur le dernier mot. Il ne voulait pas mettre la pression sur ses amis mais il était nécessaire d'activer la production d'un plan. Il regarda vers Carter, plein d'espoir. C'était elle qui trouvait les bons plans, tous les plans B donc, les plans A ne marchaient jamais. Mais elle semblait étrangement silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées. Il allait lui demander ce qui n'allait pas –mis à pars le fait qu'elle était blessée, avait probablement assisté au pire massacre de la galaxie et qu'ils avaient manqués s'embrasser pas plus tard qu'il y a quelques minutes- mais Daniel pris la parole, le coupant dans son élan.

« On doit rejoindre la porte et rentrer sur Terre avec le plus de gens possible. »

Sam leva les yeux vers lui, une lueur indéchiffrable dans le regard. Elle regarda ensuite vers Jack, attendant la riposte qu'elle savait imminente. Spectatrice impuissante, elle observa la mâchoire de son supérieur se contracter et ses poings se serrer. Autant de gestes qui avaient échappé à Daniel.

« On peut pas faire ça, Daniel. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Les yeux chocolat dévièrent sur Carter avant de revenir vers Daniel, qui n'avait toujours pas compris. Il explicita donc.

« Non seulement parce que je doute que Carter résiste à cinq heures de marche, mais en plus, parce qu'en envisageant la possibilité –et elle est faible- que j'accepte de prendre le risque, elle nous ralentirait tellement qu'on aurait aucunes chances de s'échapper. »

« Ow. » fut tout ce que Daniel trouva à répondre.

« Il ne reste qu'un seule chose à faire. »

Daniel compléta avec un air septique « se battre. »

« Si on planifie ça correctement, on a une chance de… »

« Non. »

La voix de Sam résonna, étrangement calme. Jack lui jeta un regard surpris, elle ne l'avait jamais interrompu avant. Elle continua, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

« Nous n'avons pas suffisamment de munitions, ce serait suicidaire. »

Elle leva les yeux vers Jack, qui pressentit qu'il n'allait pas aimer la suite.

« Daniel a raison, la meilleure solution est de gagner la porte, mais… »

« Carter. » tenta sans succès d'interrompre Jack.

« …sans moi. »

Fin du chapitre 3 : (mais non chui pas sadique...)


	4. Chapter 4

…**chacun protégeant l'autre du reste de la terre, chacun étant pour l'autre le reste de la terre (Philip Roth)**

**Ce qu'on appelle une raison de vivre est en même temps une excellente raison de mourir. (Camus)**

_**Chapitre 4 : séparations**_

« …sans moi »

La fin de sa phrase resta en suspens un instant.

« Pas question. »

Le ton de Jack ne laissait la place à aucune réplique, mais ça n'impressionna pas Sam. Au moment où elle avait pris sa décision, elle avait su qu'elle allait devoir batailler pour le convaincre. Elle réussirait cependant, elle réussissait toujours. Non pas qu'elle ait envie de mourir, loin de là, mais c'était la meilleure solution. Il fallait faire passer le bien commun avant sa sécurité à elle. Elle l'avait toujours fait et elle continuerait même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle accomplirait sur cette terre.

« Mon colonel, pour tuer une seule de ces choses, il faut un chargeur complet. » Son ton était étrangement calme et résolu, fatiguée d'avance d'avoir à le convaincre. « Je n'ai plus de munitions, Daniel n'a qu'un 9 mm et vous n'avez que trois chargeurs. Pas besoin d'être scientifique pour établir une relation, non ? »

« Carter, il est hors de question que je vous laisse ici, c'est clair ? »

Le ton que Jack employa était plus qu'agressif, pourtant, elle savait que ce n'était pas de la colère mais de l'inquiétude parce qu'au fond de lui il sentait que c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Considérant, la question réglée il se tourna vers Daniel, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Non, mon colonel. »

« Ca suffit, major. Et c'est un ordre, cette fois. Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas que je vous colle un rapport pour insubordination ? »

Il s'arrêta, essoufflé. Il n'aimait pas faire appel à son grade, la plupart du temps, il la traitait comme une égale et respectait son avis. Mais pas cette fois. Il refusait d'accepter ce qu'elle lui demandait, c'était au dessus de ses forces.

« Si on reste ici, on va tous mourir. »

Jack la dévisagea, surpris. Elle désobéissait, c'était nouveau. Et ça n'allait pas durer…

« On peut tous partir. C'est risqué, mais moins que de rester. »

Sam sourit tristement à Daniel, reconnaissante qu'il soit intervenu à temps pour éviter que le colonel ne l'étripe. Aussi patient soit-il, avec elle du moins, il n'aimait pas qu'elle désobéisse aux rares ordres directs qu'il lui donnait.

« Le colonel l'a dit lui-même, je vous ralentirais. »

« Pour l'amour du ciel, Carter ! »

« Sam, je suis d'accord avec Jack. On ne peut pas vous laisser ici. »

L'inquiétude de ses coéquipiers toucha Sam et l'agaça à la fois. Elle avait pris sa décision, elle voulait sauver ces gens. Tout comme Teal'c l'avait sauvée plus tôt, et si elle devait sacrifier sa vie pour ça, et bien tant pis ! C'était sa vie et tant qu'à la perdre, autant que ce soit pour une cause juste ! Brusquement, elle se mit en colère.

« Ecoutez, vous êtes en train de perdre un temps précieux, alors Daniel bougez-vous et rassemblez ces gens ! »

Daniel voulut protester mais elle le coupa avant qu'il ait pu commencer, sa voix redevenue aussi douce que d'ordinaire.

« Daniel, quand vous avez choisi l'ascension, j'ai respecté votre choix. Aujourd'hui, je choisis d'aider ces gens, à vous de respecter le mien. Tout ira bien. »

C'était un mensonge, ils le savaient tous les deux, mais Daniel se retira vaincu. Restés seuls, Jack et Sam s'affrontèrent du regard. Il y avait de la colère dans celui du colonel. De la colère et de l'incompréhension, et peut-être aussi un soupçon de douleur. Lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle détourna les yeux et tenta de se composer une voix neutre.

« Vous devez les aider, mon colonel. »

C'était tout sauf un ton neutre. Elle se détesta de ne rien pouvoir lui cacher, même pour le protéger, elle en était incapable.

« Je ne demande rien de plus, Carter. Mais pas à ce prix là. »

La lassitude dans sa voix étonna Sam. Mais il allait céder, elle le sentait.

« Peut-être qu'il est temps de l'accepter. »

Jack se sentit perdu, de quoi parlait-elle maintenant ?

« Quoi ? »

« De me perdre. »

« Non. »

Catégorique. Ca il ne l'accepterait jamais. Même pas la peine d'essayer. Sam soupira.

« Mon colonel, quel est le prix d'une vie par rapport à celle d'une centaine de personnes ? »

Un sourire ironique monta aux lèvres de Jack, mais n'atteignit pas ses yeux.

« Si c'est la vôtre ? »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, c'était inutile, elle avait entendu ce qu'il n'avait pas prononcé. Elle pensait la même chose.

« Mon colonel, vous ne devriez même pas penser à sacrifier une vie pour moi. »

« Pourtant, je suis en train de le faire. »

« Alors, arrêtez d'hésiter et allez vous en. Plus vite vous partirez et plus vite vous pourrez envoyer des secours. Si vous me laissez une arme… »

Elle s'interrompit et plongea ses yeux profonds dans les siens. C'était ce qu'il redoutait depuis le début de la conversation, il s'y noya…et il sut qu'il avait perdu, encore plus quand elle utilisa sa botte secrète.

« S'il vous plait, Jack. Vous devez les sauvez. »

Raah…Il détestait quand elle faisait ça ! C'était le même ton suppliant qui lui avait fait accepter un symbiote, la même lueur dans ses yeux qui l'aurait convaincu de sauter d'un building de 100 étages. Elle pouvait lui faire faire strictement n'importe quoi avec ce regard là…et elle le savait.

Il prit le temps de réfléchir. D'un côté, elle n'avait pas tort. Renvoyer les villageois sur Terre était la meilleure solution qu'ils avaient. Les Wolfrens, aussi rapides qu'ils soient mettraient sans doute un moment avant d'arriver au village et de se rendre compte qu'il était désert. Le temps nécessaire pour arriver à la porte et renvoyer une équipe de secours. Le seul problème était que toute seule et blessée, Sam ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts. Il lui faudrait une cachette sûre, une arme et…quelqu'un pour la protéger. Il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme ça, il ne pouvait pas la laisser. Elle voulait rester, elle resterait. Mais pas toute seule.

« Très bien, Carter. Vous avez gagné. »

Un pauvre sourire monta aux lèvres du major. Elle allait sûrement mourir mais au moins, ça permettrait de sauver des gens. Elle regarda Jack sortir avec un petit pincement au cœur, elle avait conscience de l'avoir manipulé mais, lui avait cédé un peu trop vite à son goût. Elle s'en voulut immédiatement d'avoir pensé ça, c'était son choix, il l'avait respecté, c'est tout. Finalement, elle lui emboîta le pas.

La vive clarté l'éblouit dans un premier temps, puis elle distingua ses amis en grande conversation avec Itcheb. Une foule impressionnante de personne attendait près de l'orée de la forêt et elle ne pu s'empêcher de noter que nombre d'entre eux avaient l'air affolés. Elle rejoignit le petit groupe à l'écart, mais ne comprit pas la raison de la surprise sur le visage de Daniel. Il ne devait pas penser qu'elle parviendrait à convaincre Jack. Pendant un moment, elle en avait douté elle-même…

Elle resta en retrait, écoutant la conversation entre Daniel et le colonel.

« Ecoutez moi bien Daniel, si ces trucs vous rejoignent, courez. Ne cherchez pas à les descendre, contentez vous de courir et tirez uniquement si vous êtes en danger direct. » Il se tourna vers Itcheb « S'ils vous rattrapent, on ne pourra pas sauver tout le monde, vous comprenez ? »

Itcheb acquiesça simplement. Estimant qu'il avait donné toutes les recommandations utiles, il échangea son MP5 avec le 9 mm de Daniel, puis sourit à l'archéologue.

« Et c'est pas le moment de jouer au héros, ok ? »

« Bonne chance Jack. »

« A vous aussi. »

Sam assista à l'échange sans vraiment comprendre ce qui se passait. Soit elle avait manqué un épisode, soit ce coup sur la tête avait fait plus de dégâts qu'elle ne le croyait.

« Mon colonel ? »

Après avoir souri à Sam, Daniel s'éloigna vers la forêt, suivit des nombreux villageois. Une fois qu'ils furent hors de vue, Jack consentit enfin à se tourner vers son second.

« Je vous ait dit que je ne l'accepterais pas. »

« Mon colonel, allez vous en ! »

Jack sourit en se dirigeant vers la maison d'Itcheb.

« Vous savez que je pourrais me vexer ? »

Sam se planta devant lui, lui barrant le passage. Jack fronça les sourcils, il ne leur restait que deux heures de répit tout au plus. Il était nécessaire de se préparer, et donc de ne pas perdre du temps en disputes inutiles.

« Carter… »

« C'est dangereux de rester ici ! »

« C'est pour ça que je reste avec vous, Carter. »

« NON ! »

Elle avait crié sans vraiment s'en apercevoir. Ses nerfs étaient en train de lâcher, et elle sentait que les larmes n'allaient pas tarder. Elle se dépêcha de se reprendre, elle était un officier de l'air force, pas une adolescente émotive.

« Non, mon colonel. Je ne reste que parce que c'est la meilleure chose à faire, vous, vous devez partir. Vous mettre à l'abri. »

Jack lui jeta un regard ironique et la contourna.

« En vous laissant courir à une mort certaine ? Vous me connaissez mieux que ça, non ? »

Sam mit un moment avant de lui emboîter le pas, le souvenir de son rêve dansant devant ses yeux. Jack couvert de sang et ces mots qui avait réduit son âme en charpie…_ Je suis mort et c'est ta faute. _Non…Elle ne voulait être responsable de la mort de personne, surtout pas la sienne. Surtout pas comme ça…Elle avait vu ce qu'ils faisaient aux corps, l'état dans lequel ils les mettaient…Tout mais pas ça, pas lui…Elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour qu'il soit loin d'ici. En fait, elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour qu'ils soient loin d'ici tous les deux.

« S'il vous plait… »

Le ton suppliant et les larmes qu'il devinait dans sa voix le poussèrent à se retourner. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille, elle avait juste peur. Une peur proche de la panique et c'était un problème qu'il fallait régler maintenant avant que ça ne devienne un handicap au combat. En espérant qu'il n'y en ait pas…Il devinait que son malaise venait de ce qu'elle n'avait pas raconté à Daniel, de ce qu'elle avait caché à dessein.

« Racontez-moi. »

Sam le regarda, refusant de comprendre. Elle allait désobéir à un ordre direct pour la deuxième fois de la journée.

« Carter, ne m'obligez pas à vous l'ordonner. »

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues au fur et à mesure que les souvenirs affluaient sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien. Elle secoua violemment la tête en signe de dénégation, refoulant les images très loin dans son subconscient. Jack reprit, plus doucement.

« Sam… »

La douceur agit sur elle comme un électrochoc, propulsant son esprit dans les nimbes de ses souvenirs. A nouveau, elle sentit l'odeur âcre du sang brouiller son esprit, elle entendit distinctement les cris retentir à ses oreilles, ces gens qui la suppliaient de les aider…Et Teal'c qui se sacrifiait pour elle, pour qu'elle puisse se sauver. Percevant que Jack s'était rapproché d'elle, elle commença à raconter, lentement. C'était dur et douloureux, il le sentait mais c'était nécessaire.

Quand elle se tut, elle pleurait silencieusement. Alors tendrement, il l'enlaça. Pas parce que c'était un soldat sous ses ordres et qu'il recherchait son bien être, pas parce qu'ils étaient amis ou parce qu'il la considérait comme une sœur mais parce qu'il l'aimait. Et alors que cette évidence transperçait son esprit, s'imprégnant dans toutes les fibres de son corps, elle s'accrocha à lui de toutes ses forces. Elle avait besoin d'un contact physique, elle avait besoin de ses bras autour d'elle, c'était une des principales raisons qui lui avaient permis de tenir dans la forêt. Elle comprit qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Désespérément. Elle ferma les yeux.

C'est lui qui rompit le premier le contact lorsqu'il se rendit compte que sa respiration s'était nettement ralentie. Et une chose était sûre, une Carter endormie ne serait pas utile. Il l'observa ouvrir ses yeux avec difficultés et papillonner plusieurs fois des paupières pour lutter contre leur lourdeur. Une fois sûr qu'elle était bien réveillée, il l'entraîna vers la maison. Aussi agréable que ça ait été, ils avaient perdu du temps. Temps nécessaire à la réalisation du plan que Jack avait conçu. En espérant qu'il marcherait et qu'ils s'en sortiraient tous les deux indemnes.

Fin du chapitre 4 : Il est un peu plus court que les précédents mais le prochain sera plus long et plus riche en action (de toutes sortes) voilà, à bientôt…


	5. Chapter 5

**Note de l'auteur : **Salut ! Je sais, je sais, inutile de le dire, j'avais promis de faire vite et…ben j'ai fait lentement, très lentement dirons certaines mauvaises langues (oui, Eilleen tu es visée.). A ma décharge, j'ai expérimenté le phénomène de la feuille blanche (ça m'ait d'ailleurs arrivé récemment en Allemand, mais qui pourrait me le reprocher ?) et en plus je n'avais pas vraiment prévu que la terminale serait aussi, disons envahissante. Mais vous inquiétez pas, je vais gérer. Bon, où en étais-je avant de vous déballer ma vie dont vous n'avez, somme toute, pas grand-chose à faire ? Ah oui, j'allais expliquer que ce chapitre n'est pas la fin de l'histoire. Il manque un petit épilogue. Voilà, voilà j'espère que la suite ne vous décevra pas…

**Le courage c'est l'art d'avoir peur sans que cela paraisse.**

**Ne demandes pas pour qui sonne le glas, il sonne toujours pour toi (Hemingway)**

_**Chapitre5 : attaque…**_

Ce n'est qu'une fois à l'intérieur de la maison que Sam se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Jack avait en tête. Son plan à elle consistait principalement à convaincre ses amis de se sauver, elle n'avait pas vraiment cherché plus loin. Elle l'observa explorer le sol de la vaste pièce avec minutie, incapable de deviner ce qu'il espérait trouver. Au moment précis où elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce que le plancher avait de si fascinant, un grand sourire explosa sur son visage et elle referma la bouche, certaine que de toute façon elle allait avoir la réponse à sa question.

Sans rien dire, il lui fit signe d'approcher. Elle s'exécuta, curieuse de ce qui pouvait faire tant plaisir à cet homme alors qu'il était plus qu'évident qu'ils couraient à leur perte. Une fois près de lui, elle constata trois rainures et ce qui semblait être une poignée. _Une trappe ?_ Elle regarda vers Jack, sans vraiment comprendre son idée. Oh, elle voyait bien où il voulait en venir mais elle n'était simplement pas convaincue que ce soit une idée géniale.

Ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de Jack. Il guettait sa réaction, un sentiment de fierté envahissant peu à peu son visage. Visiblement, il trouvait son idée fantastique. Elle se décida à poser la question.

« C'est…une cave ? »

Le doute dût percer dans sa voix parce qu'il perdit son air bravache.

« Plus un cellier, en fait. »

« Et l'idée, c'est qu'on s'enferme là-dedans ? »

« En gros, oui. »

Elle lui jeta un regard sceptique. Il ne fallait pas se méprendre, elle avait toute confiance en lui mais là, elle n'était simplement pas convaincue. Il semblait vexé maintenant.

« Vous avez un autre plan, Carter ? »

La réponse était non, elle n'en avait pas d'autre. Alors, autant faire avec ce qu'ils avaient…Se disputer avec Jack n'emmènerait rien de bon, il valait mieux désamorcer la situation. Cependant, elle n'était pas réellement douée pour détendre l'atmosphère, l'ironie, c'était le truc du colonel, pas le sien. Elle allait quand même essayer.

« Je proposerais bien à ces bestioles de faire la paix autour d'un barbecue, mais j'ai peur que l'on finisse en plat de résistance, alors…non, mon colonel. »

Hé ! C'était pas si mal pour un premier essai. Ca démontrait clairement qu'elle passait trop de temps avec Jack aussi, il déteignait sur elle.

« Bon, alors on dit que c'est notre plan B. »

Sam tiqua.

« En fait, c'est le A, mon colonel. »

« Carter, » Il prit un ton de réprimande où l'amusement perçait « le plan A ne marche jamais, alors on va dire que c'est le plan B, histoire d'éviter de se faire bouffer. Vous suivez ? »

Un sourire monta aux lèvres du major, la surprenant elle-même et elle haussa les épaules en signe d'assentiment.

« Vous croyez qu'ils ne nous trouveront pas parce qu'on va se planquer sous leur pieds ? »

« Ben, c'est logique… »

Le sourire s'évanouit aussi vite qu'il était venu. La logique de Jack pouvait être…surprenante. Pour lui, le fait que Burns soit un goa'ould était logique. Pas pour elle. Cependant, en plusieurs occasions, sa logique –si bizarre soit-elle- avait eu raison sur la sienne, donc elle était prête à lui accorder le bénéfice du doute.

« Logique, mon colonel ? »

« Ben, si vous aviez le choix entre des sardines en boîte et un bon steak, vous choisiriez quoi ? »

Hum…Ca ne devait pas être le moment de dire qu'elle n'aimait pas trop le steak.

« Si je comprends bien votre raisonnement, on est les sardines. Qui joue le steak ? »

« C'est une excellente question, Carter. Je ne manquerai pas de la poser au premier steak sur pattes qui passera dans le coin. » Il sourit et reprit un ton plus sérieux, « Espérons juste que ce ne sera pas Daniel. »

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête et le regarda descendre dans le souterrain. Elle nota qu'il était manifestement trop grand pour tenir debout, dans ce que les habitants appelaient un cellier mais que son esprit désignait comme étant une cave puisqu'il en avait toutes les caractéristiques. A son tour, elle s'approcha du trou et saisit la main qu'il lui tendait pour l'aider à descendre.

Le premier constat qu'elle fit, c'est qu'elle aussi était trop grande pour la hauteur de la pièce. Elle devait se tenir courbée en deux et ça n'arrangeait pas du tout la douleur qui se propageait au niveau de son abdomen. Cette griffure avait fait des dégâts. L'hémorragie n'avait pas reprit mais elle regrettait amèrement l'infirmerie et surtout Janet. Enfin, il n'y avait pas de quoi se plaindre, elle aurait pu être morte à l'heure qu'il était.

Elle laissa son regard errer sur la pièce qui, à défaut d'être haute était large…et vide aussi, comme elle le constata. Elle choisit de ne pas s'attarder et d'aller s'asseoir contre le mur. Ca serait moins douloureux, sans réfléchir, elle porta la main à son ventre. Détail qui n'échappa pas à Jack.

« Vous avez mal ? »

Il la rejoignit et s'assit près d'elle, dos au mur. Il la fixait, une lueur inquiète dans le regard, cherchant une réponse dans ses yeux bleus.

« Non, mon colonel. »

Elle lui sourit, se voulant rassurante, mais ne pu dissimuler une grimace de douleur. Devant son froncement de sourcil, elle préféra jouer la carte de la demie-vérité.

« Peut-être un peu. »

Une moue compatissante s'installa sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé, Carter, tous les antidouleur sont restés avec le MALP près de la Porte. »

Sam se força à sourire.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, mon colonel. »

« Facile à dire. »

Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir bien compris le murmure et donc, s'abstint de relever. Elle se concentra sur les gestes du colonel, c'était plus sûr. Il était en train de charger son MP-5, elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'il l'avait pris avec lui, en fait, elle ne se rappelait même plus où elle l'avait posé. Elle pensait qu'il avait donné les chargeurs à Daniel en même temps que sa propre arme. Jack remarqua l'air intrigué de son second et expliqua.

« Je n'ai gardé qu'un seul chargeur. Si ces Wolf-machins nous trouvent, j'ai pensé que ce serait mieux d'avoir chacun une arme, au moins pour leur faire peur. »

Elle se contenta d'acquiescer. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'un seul chargeur et un pauvre P-90 ne serviraient pas à grand-chose si jamais ils les trouvaient. Il ne voyait pas les Wolfrens comme, elle, elle les voyait. Jack les prenait pour des animaux, mais Sam savait qu'ils étaient plus que ça. Ils étaient doués de réflexion. D'une réflexion presque humaine. Le genre de chose que l'on ne devrait pas sous-estimer.

Une fois qu'il eut fini de charger le MP-5, il le lui tendit et garda le 9 mm. Elle régla son arme sur coup par coup. Ce serait probablement plus efficace et économe au niveau des balles. Quand elle eut fini d'inspecter son arme, elle regarda vers Jack et s'aperçut qu'il était tendu, prêt au combat. Sam comprit alors qu'elle s'était trompée, il ne sous-estimait pas leurs ennemis. Il essayait de la rassurer. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir discuter et elle-même n'étant pas d'humeur très bavarde, elle respecta son silence.

Pendant près de trois heures, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. En grande partie due au fait qu'au bout de dix minutes, Sam s'était endormie. Jack avait choisit de la laisser dormir, non seulement parce que ainsi, elle serait beaucoup plus apte à se battre si jamais il y avait attaque. Mais aussi, parce qu'elle avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et qu'il trouvait ça…agréable. C'était comme une preuve de confiance.

Le repos ne dura pas longtemps. Jack n'entendit d'abord qu'un écho lointain. Une sorte de martèlement répété, semblable au bruit qu'aurait pu faire une centaine de chevaux au galop. Réagissant immédiatement, il secoua Sam. Une seule poussée fut nécessaire pour qu'elle se réveille. Après quelques secondes de désorientation, elle se repéra et leva son fusil dans une attitude défensive.

A présent, le son sourd s'accompagnait de grognement. Le cœur de Sam ralentit avant de s'accélérer dans une course folle et désordonnée. Elle se contraignit à respirer lentement par de profondes inspirations. Une fois plus calme, elle se concentra. Elle sentait Jack sur ses gardes, à côté d'elle. Il lui adressa un petit sourire rassurant, tout en priant intérieurement pour que son plan réussisse.

Un bruit lourd de pas retentit au dessus de leur tête. Le plafond de la petite pièce tremblait comme s'il allait s'effondrer sur eux et de la poussière, que Sam identifia comme du plâtre, volait dans l'air, s'infiltrant malgré eux dans leurs poumons. Se retenant tous les deux de tousser malgré le feu qui s'était allumé dans leurs poitrines, ils s'obligèrent à rester immobile. Le moindre mouvement trahirait leur position. Le moindre mouvement pourrait signer leur arrêt de mort.

Du coin de l'œil, Jack nota que Sam se mordait la lèvre. Il savait que, même si elle le cachait bien, elle avait peur. Lui-même n'était pas rassuré. Un raffut résonna soudain à l'étage supérieur. Jack comprit instantanément que le Wolfren qui avait pénétré dans la maison était déçu et cherchait ses proies. Son doigt se serra un peu plus sur la détente.

Au bout de longues minutes, le son irritant de griffes que l'on traîne sur le sol s'éloigna et un silence s'installa. Mais ce n'était pas un silence chaud et confortable. S'était un silence lourd, pesant…Un silence de mort. Ni Jack, ni Sam n'osa bouger pendant un long moment.

Jack avait presque peur de respirer trop fort. Quand il jugea que ça faisait assez longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eut de bruit, il s'accorda le luxe d'un soupir. Il observa Sam appuyer sa tête contre le mur, les yeux fermés. Elle aussi avait l'air de respirer beaucoup plus librement maintenant. Quand elle le regarda enfin, il vit du soulagement dans ses grands yeux bleus. Il ne pu retenir le sourire qui s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Vous voyez, Carter ? Le plan B. C'est ça le secret. »

Sam sourit, mais avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de répondre, ils entendirent un bruit sourd au dessus d'eux et avant qu'ils n'aient pu réagir, ils virent horrifiés une patte griffue surgir à travers le plafond. Sans vraiment réfléchir, ni se concerter, ils commencèrent à tirer. Mais plus ils tiraient, plus les pattes se multipliaient, rasant l'air et cherchant à attraper 'les sardines en boîtes'. Apparemment, personne ne leur avait précisé qu'ils étaient sensés préférer les steaks. Jack fut vite à court de munitions, et Sam ne tarda pas non plus à cesser le feu.

« Merde ! »

Sam ne jura pas mais fut tout à fait d'accord avec lui. Elle ne parvenait pas à détourner les yeux des griffes meurtrières qui battaient l'air au dessus d'eux, pulvérisaient peu à peu le plafond. Elle sentit un mouvement d'air raser le haut de sa tête et ne dû son salut qu'à Jack qui l'avait propulsé au sol.

Sam ferma les yeux sous la décharge de la douleur. Elle savait qu'il s'était couché sur elle uniquement pour la protéger. Il n'avait pas pensé à ses blessures. Pas réfléchit au fait que son épaule avait beau être remise en place, le coup lui emmènerait les larmes aux yeux. Pas plus que poser 80 kg sur une plaie en voie de cicatrisation la rouvrirait. Il ne comprit ce qui se passait que lorsqu'il sentit le liquide poisseux traverser son tee-shirt, un nouveau « Merde » suivit sa découverte. Il voulu se relever mais une patte passa juste au dessus d'eux et sans réfléchir, Sam le plaqua contre elle pour lui éviter de se faire scalper.

A nouveau, la pression sur ses blessures lui fit voir des étoiles. Elle s'obligea à respirer lentement, à se concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur, mais les seules autres choses sur lesquelles elle aurait pu se focaliser étaient soit les bestioles géantes qui allaient probablement les dévorer d'ici peu, soit Jack. Et aucune des deux solutions n'étaient une excellente idée, vu que la première la faisait paniquer et que la proximité de la seconde, et bien, la faisait…paniquer.

Les pensées qui lui venaient étaient déstabilisantes parce qu'ils allaient sûrement mourir, et que quand on est censé mourir dans un futur proche, on ne fantasme pas sur son supérieur. Donc, elle n'aurait jamais dû se dire que si elle ne le faisait pas maintenant, elle n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion de l'embrasser et que par voie de conséquences…Et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il la regarde avec cet air là, lui aussi ? On aurait dit un chien affamé qui voit un os pour la première fois depuis au moins trois mois…Oui, un chien très, très affamé…et très, très séduisant aussi.

Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux pour tenter de réguler le flot de pensées qui venait à son esprit. Dissocier la douleur du reste et la faire disparaître. Oh, elle serait vraiment plus qu'heureuse quand Janet lui donnerait ses médicaments magiques qui la ferait dormir pendant des heures d'affilées. Enfin…si elle arrivait à l'infirmerie, ce qui était plutôt mal partit. Elle ouvrit ses paupières quand elle sentit un souffle chaud dans son cou.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et tomba à nouveau dans le regard chocolat de son supérieur. Elle se surprit à penser qu'au moins elle ne mourrait pas en ayant le regret de ne pas lui avoir avoué ses sentiments, parce qu'ils auraient probablement le temps de se faire de très longs adieux avant de passer l'arme à gauche.

« J'ai peur. »

Les mots volèrent dans l'air avant de se former clairement dans son esprit. Jack ne sembla pas surpris, pourtant avouer ce genre de chose lui ressemblait si peu…Il sourit légèrement, ce qui, vu leur proximité, provoqua une nouvelle accélération de son rythme cardiaque.

« Je sais… »

Il n'ajouta rien, mais elle comprit implicitement le 'moi aussi' dans son silence. Si l'éternel optimiste en lui se résignait, alors il n'y avait plus d'espoir…Plus aucun espoir…

Le bruit soudain assourdissant des bêtes au-dessus d'eux et l'immonde sensation qu'ils allaient vraiment mourir là, comme ça, tous les deux certes mais seul au bout du compte, la révolta. Une immense envie de vivre se souleva en elle, elle ne savait même pas à quel point elle aimait être en vie, à quel point elle était heureuse de simplement respirer. A côté de cette sensation –qu'elle savait illusoire, une simple réaction psychologique à l'approche de la mort- tous les petits problèmes de la vie quotidienne semblèrent sans valeur, complètement ridicules…Son regard descendit se fixer sur les lèvres fines de Jack. Pourquoi n'y avait-il rien entre eux finalement ? Pas par manque d'amour, en tout cas. L'amour, elle le lisait dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'ils se posaient sur elle, à chaque plaisanterie, à chaque sourire. Rien ne devrait pouvoir se mettre entre eux. Surtout pas un règlement stupide.

Oui, elle l'aimait. Et il fallait qu'elle accepte ça dans une cave, au fin fond d'une planète anonyme, alors qu'elle perdait tout son sang et qu'ils allaient se faire dévorer par des bestioles sanguinaires. L'ironie de la chose rendait la situation plus horrible encore.

Elle voulait dire quelque chose…Lui avouer…Mais comment s'y prendre ? Comment dire ce qu'ils avaient passé des années à cacher, à refuser ? Non, elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre…et elle referma les yeux, écœurée d'elle-même. Même aux portes de la mort, elle était incapable d'exprimer ça…

Ce fut peut-être la tendresse du geste, ou alors tout simplement la douleur due au mouvement, qui la força à ouvrir à nouveau les paupières. Toujours est-il qu'elle ne regretta pas de l'avoir fait, parce que les doigts de Jack caressaient sa joue, jouant avec les cheveux qui encadrait son visage. Elle pouvait lire l'hésitation dans ses yeux sombres…Le bruit sec d'une planche qu'on arrache retentit et Sam aperçut un œil jaune dans la fente qui s'était crée. Ils n'avaient plus le temps d'hésiter, c'était maintenant ou jamais…Au sens propre réalisa-t-elle avec ironie.

Elle glissa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à elle, accentuant en même temps la pression sur son abdomen. Elle était sûre que la douleur allait la tuer, puis, Jack l'embrassa et elle oublia tout. Le lieu, la douleur, la mort…Rien d'autre n'avait plus d'importance, il n'y avait plus d'eux deux dans l'univers.

Puis, un poids s'abattit à côté d'eux et Jack la lâcha. Elle comprit confusément que le plafond venait de céder et qu'ils n'étaient plus à l'abri. Ils étaient encerclés. Deux pauvres humains, désarmés contre six Wolfrens affamés. L'espace d'un instant, le temps sembla suspendre son cours : échange d'un regard bien plus parlant que tous les mots. Puis, comme au ralenti, elle vit Jack se lever. Devinant ses intentions, elle voulu l'imiter, mais, privée de sa chaleur, elle avait beaucoup trop froid. Alors, incapable de bouger, de repousser la souffrance, elle resta étendue là, témoin impuissant de la lutte prochaine. Parce que Jack ne mourrait pas sans combattre, bien sûr, elle aurait dû le savoir.

Elle admira dans un état de semi conscience la façon héroïque dont Jack toisait les créatures. Aucun d'eux n'avait encore bougé, ils étudiaient leurs proies, mais il suffirait d'un mouvement brusque pour les faire réagir.

Un étau enserrait sa tête, l'empêchant d'avoir deux pensées cohérentes d'affilée. Elle observa sans vraiment comprendre le colonel sortir lentement son couteau et, chercha confusément à l'imiter. Elle échoua, son corps ne répondait plus. C'était son propre combat, elle devait lutter pour rester consciente.

Dans le brouillard cotonneux qui l'entourait à présent, elle cru distinguer au loin le bruit caractéristique d'un MP-5, mais elle n'était sûre de rien parce que devant elle, la bataille venait d'éclater. Jack se battait comme un lion, repoussant les créatures, les tenant à distance, la protégeant. Elle réalisa que c'était là son but. Il ne cherchait pas à gagner du temps pour lui mais pour elle. Lui offrant quelques secondes de plus, un espoir. Très vite, pourtant, la nature retrouva ses droits et Jack fut submergé. Il réussit à poignarder mortellement un des Wolfrens mais perdit son couteau dans l'opération. Cinq contre un, sans armes, c'était impossible. Sam luttait contre la torpeur qui cherchait à s'emparer d'elle, elle ne voulait pas perdre conscience, elle voulait l'aider même s'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire, de larges plaies étaient déjà ouvertes sur le buste du colonel et il ne parvenait plus à maintenir une distance entre les bêtes et eux.

Elle ferma les yeux l'espace de ce qui lui parut être une seconde, mais quand elle les rouvrit, Jack était à terre et une des créatures s'approchait tranquillement d'elle. Sam décida qu'il valait mieux lâcher prise, elle avait vu ce qu'il faisait avec les corps, il était préférable de ne pas être conscient au moment où ils tuaient. Priant pour que Jack soit assommé, elle abandonna. Et, juste à l'instant où son esprit s'enfonçait dans l'obscurité réconfortante des ténèbres, elle entendit une détonation. Quand le poids s'écroula sur elle, elle avait déjà perdu connaissance.

**Fin du chapitre cinq:** (Bon, j'avoue, la fin de ce chapitre est un peu guimauve en ce qui concerne nos deux militaires…Mais, que voulez vous, je suis une incorrigible romantique ! J'essaierai de faire plus vite pour l'épilogue, c'est promis…Rewiews, please)


	6. Chapter 6

**Note de l'auteur : **Hello ! Ben voilà, c'est fini. Ca a été un peu long mais finalement, c'est fini. Que dire d'autre à part merci pour toutes vos rewiews et vos encouragements ? Je vais vous laisser lire l'épilogue sans faire plus de discours inutiles, (et non, je ne raconte pas ma vie aujourd'hui !), mais avant ça, il faut que je reprécise au cas où certain l'aurait oublié :

CECI EST UNE FIC SHIP SAM/JACK. SI VOUS N'AIMEZ PAS, NE LISEZ PAS.

_**Elle se demandait si viendrait un jour où, pendant une heure seulement de sa vie, elle ne penserait plus à lui, où elle ne lui parlerait pas dans sa tête, où elle ne revivrait pas chaque instant qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, où elle ne se languirait pas de sa voix, de ses mains et de son amour. **_

_**(Philip Pullman –Le miroir d'ambre)**_

_**Je cherche l'ombre **_

_**Pour pleurer avec toi**_

_**Mon amour**_

_**Sur cette vie trop courte **_

_**Qui file entre nos doigts **_

_**Et qui mange les jours**_

_**En m'éloignant de toi.**_

_**(Lisa Payette- Je cherche l'ombre) **_

**Chapitre 6 : Epilogue**

_Sam volait. C'était une sensation étrange, tout autour d'elle était à la fois brillant et sombre, et elle ne pouvait discerner le haut du bas. Mais ça ne l'inquiétait pas. Elle était bien. En sécurité. Autour d'elle dansaient des étoiles, plus étincelantes les unes que les autres et elle comprit soudain qu'elle ne savait rien. Elle n'avait jamais rien su, mais maintenant, tout était évident. Tout prenait son sens._

_La vie, la mort…Tout était question de point de vue. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi vivante qu'à cet instant précis et pourtant elle savait qu'elle était morte. Elle ne se souvenait même plus comment elle était morte, mais elle savait qu'elle l'était. Soudain, une étoile, plus éclatante que les autres, jaillit devant elle et Sam la suivit sans savoir ni comment, ni pourquoi. Elle nageait vers ce point lumineux, traversant l'océan d'astres incandescents, puis brusquement, un éclair d'électricité la traversa et…_

…elle ouvrit les yeux pour tomber dans ceux noisette de Janet. Du moins, elle les identifia comme étant à Janet, parce que ses idées actuelles étaient un peu floues. Son amie lui parlait, ça elle le voyait bien, elle l'entendait aussi, mais elle ne comprenait pas le sens des mots. Il y avait beaucoup d'activité autour d'elle, c'était trop pour son pauvre cerveau fatigué. Ses paupières se refermèrent à nouveau.

Quand elle les rouvrit, son regard tomba immédiatement sur un plafond gris qu'elle identifia sans aucun mal comme étant celui de l'infirmerie. Elle ne chercha même pas à bouger, sachant pertinemment que ça ne ferait que réveiller la douleur, et se contenta de respirer doucement, savourant simplement le fait d'être en vie. C'était un miracle, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication. Elle était sur le point de mourir et ensuite…Elle n'avait plus aucun souvenir de ce qui c'était passé…

« Sam ? Sam, est ce que ça va ? »

Elle tourna rapidement la tête en reconnaissant la voix de Daniel. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que ce soit lui qui soit à son chevet, d'habitude c'était plutôt…L'image de l'état de Jack après sa petite confrontation avec les Wolfrens dansa devant ses paupières et amena des larmes à ses yeux.

« Sam, vous avez mal ? Ne bougez pas, je vais appeler Janet. »

Bouger ? Comment pourrait-elle bouger ? Jack était sans doute mort, sinon il aurait été là. Au moins, pensa-t-elle avec un pincement au cœur, Daniel s'en était sorti. Deux sur quatre, c'était pas si mal…Mais elle aurait largement préféré que Jack soit dans ceux qui s'en étaient sortis par contre, quitte à ce, qu'elle, elle soit morte. Elle reprit contact avec ce qui l'entourait quand sa meilleure amie débarqua en courant, entourée par un jeune archéologue radieux et un Jaffa impassible. Trois sur quatre, alors…

« Heureux de vous revoir, major Carter. »

Sam se força à sourire à Teal'c, elle était heureuse de le revoir, bien sûr, mais elle aurait préféré qu'ils s'en aillent tous et la laissent seule avec son chagrin. Mais Janet n'aurait pas été Janet si elle n'avait pas tenu à vérifier que Sam était en bonne santé.

« Sam, est-ce que ça va ? »

Non. Non, ça n'allait pas. Evidemment que ça n'allait pas ! Jack était mort, bon sang ! Comment est ce qu'ils voulaient tous qu'elle aille exactement ? Ils s'attendaient à quoi ? A ce qu'elle saute de joie et soit reconnaissante d'être encore vivante pour pouvoir le pleurer ?

« Ca peut aller. » Sa voix trahissait à la fois le mensonge et sa détresse intérieure. « Comment ? »

Elle ne s'embêta pas à demander plus, elle savait que Daniel et Teal'c comprendraient sa question. Et puis, elle n'avait pas envie de faire d'effort.

Daniel et Teal'c échangèrent un regard, et finalement l'archéologue prit la parole.

« Une fois que Teal'c a eu vaincu le Wolfren qui vous avait attaqué vous et lui, il est retourné au SGC chercher de l'aide. Les villageois et moi l'avons croisé, lui et les hommes de SG-2, 5, 6 et 8. Ensuite, il m'a suffit de les guider jusqu'à vous. C'était moins une, d'ailleurs. Lorsqu'on est arrivé au village, les Wolfrens étaient déjà sur vous, et si Teal'c n'avait pas tiré, vous ne vous en seriez pas sortie. »

Bien, maintenant elle saurait à qui s'en prendre quand elle regretterait de ne pas être morte avec Jack.

« Merci. »

Le ton aurait pu être plus chaleureux mais c'était le mieux qu'elle pouvait faire dans ces circonstances. Elle se tourna lentement vers Janet, sachant que ce serait la seule qui comprendrait ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire.

« Est-ce qu'il a souffert ? »

C'était une question idiote, elle s'en rendait compte. Elle-même était passée par là, elle savait pertinemment que ça faisait mal et que s'il n'avait pas eu la chance d'être inconscient, Jack avait dû souffrir énormément. Mais il fallait qu'elle entende le contraire, même si elle savait que c'était un mensonge, même si elle connaissait la vérité.

« Qui ? »

Le ton de Janet indiquait une perplexité qui n'aurait pas dû exister. C'était sa meilleure amie, elle aurait dû être capable de lire entre les lignes.

« Jack. »

Qui d'autre ? De qui d'autre aurait-elle pu s'inquiéter ? Elle se remémora brusquement la course folle à travers la forêt et son unique pensée à ce moment là. Son but premier n'avait pas été d'échapper aux Wolfrens mais de prévenir Jack. Son comportement avait été dicté uniquement par la peur. Celle de mourir et celle de le perdre. Si elle avait eu la présence d'esprit de retourner à la Porte, de combattre cette terreur, Jack serait probablement toujours en vie et tous les quatre riraient de cette histoire.

« Jack ? »

Sam grimaça quand la même incrédulité passa dans le ton de Daniel. Encore, Janet ça passait, mais Daniel…Janet répondit finalement avec hésitation.

« Je lui ai donné assez de morphine pour assommer un cheval…Il n'a pas mal, Sam. »

« Il est vivant ? »

L'espoir mêlé de joie se teinta de doutes, mais pourquoi son amie mentirait-elle ? Le docteur semblait surprise par la question mais sourit avec indulgence.

« Oui. »

« Où est-il ? »

Sam regarda vivement autour d'elle, cherchant sa silhouette dans les lits à côté d'elle, mais elle ne le trouva pas. Elle sentait confusément que tant qu'elle ne le verrait pas, elle ne serait pas vraiment convaincue. Son regard revient finalement croiser celui de Janet et y lut une gêne qui lui déplut au plus haut point. Elle fit elle-même ses conclusions.

« Il y a un problème. »

Oh, ce n'était pas une question. Evidemment qu'il y avait un problème sinon Jack aurait été à son chevet. Et puis, avec la chance qu'avait Sam en général, il y avait forcément un problème. Elle observa avec un détachement étrange Daniel et Janet échanger un regard, puis planta ses yeux dans ceux de Teal'c. Le Jaffa comprit immédiatement qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber tant qu'elle ne saurait pas et se chargea d'annoncer la nouvelle qui perturbait le docteur et l'archéologue.

« O'Neill souffre d'une commotion cérébrale. »

Sam ferma les yeux sous le choc. Elle savait que se serait mauvais, mais elle s'obligea à positiver. Il y avait pire qu'une commotion cérébrale, il aurait pu être mort.

« Où est-il ? » répéta-t-elle en prononçant clairement chaque syllabe.

« Dans une salle d'observation, mais tu ne peux pas y aller. Tu n'es pas en état de te lever. »

Sam dévisagea le docteur avec un sourire ironique et une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Pour l'empêcher d'y aller, il faudrait s'en prendre à elle physiquement, et Teal'c mis à part, peu de personnes pouvait prétendre à battre Sam au corps à corps. Même avec un bras en écharpe et une blessure à l'abdomen.

« Sam… »

L'avertissement du docteur tomba dans le vide et elle se leva du lit avec précaution. Comprenant que quoiqu'elle dise ça ne servirait à rien, Janet s'approcha d'elle avec un soupir pour l'aider à se déplacer.

« Vous êtes impossibles tous les deux, c'est toujours pareil. »

Etre debout fut pour Sam une expérience étrange, la perspective qu'elle avait de son environnement était différente de d'habitude et elle mit ça sur le compte de trop nombreux médicaments. Elle fit un pas hésitant, soutenue par Daniel et Janet, et conclut que ça irait bien à condition de ne pas être trop pressée.

Ils arrivèrent dans la salle dont avait parlé Janet au bout d'une demi-heure. Le docteur ayant insisté pour examiner Sam en détail et cette dernière ayant insisté pour se changer. Les chemises d'hôpital n'avaient jamais été son truc.

La vue du colonel, inconscient, et relié à des machines effrayantes, la glaça quelques secondes. Seulement quelques secondes. Ensuite, elle se dirigea tant bien que mal vers une chaise près du lit et s'y laissa tomber avec soulagement, ses jambes menaçant de lâcher incessamment sous peu.

Elle détailla le visage fermé de Jack. La façon dont sa mâchoire était contractée, les griffures -peu profondes cependant- qui zébraient ses joues…Un élan la poussa à lui prendre la main, et la seule chose qui la retint fut la foule de spectateurs qui l'entouraient. Janet posa doucement sa main sur son épaule et expliqua calmement :

« La commotion est légère, mais il est tombé dans le coma. » Elle exerça une légère pression sur l'épaule de Sam. « Rien n'est jamais sûr quand il s'agit de coma, tu sais, mais je pense que ça devrait aller. Il se réveillera probablement dans quelques jours… »

_Probablement…_Ce mot fit peur au major. Il y avait tellement de chose qui pouvait se comprendre par probablement. Le fait que les Nick's devaient probablement remporter le championnat ne les avaient pas empêcher de le perdre. Daniel devait probablement retrouver Sha're et vivre le reste de sa vie avec elle, et pourtant, il était veuf à présent. Et enfin, tout le monde s'accordait à dire que Jack et elle étaient probablement faits pour être ensemble, mais étaient-ils ensemble pour autant ? Le 'probablement' s'associait généralement à une dose de chance qu'elle n'avait jamais eu.

« Je reste ici. »

Le ton n'admettait aucune contradiction. Janet lâcha son épaule et se tourna vers Daniel avec un soupir exaspéré. Ce dernier prit l'irritation du docteur pour ce qu'elle était, la menace d'une dispute imminente, et se décida à ramener Sam à la raison.

« Sam, soyez raisonnable. Vous venez juste de vous réveillez, vous avez besoin de repos… »

« Teal'c… »

A l'appel de son nom, le Jaffa se tourna vers son amie et comprit qu'elle attendait de lui le rôle d'arbitre.

« En effet, major Carter, peut-être serait-il plus sage de prendre du repos. »

Un regard noir fit changer le Jaffa d'optique. Il ne voulait pas affronter une femme en colère.

« Néanmoins, il me semble que votre santé actuelle vous permet d'attendre ici le réveil d'O'Neill. »

Sam lui sourit avec reconnaissance et se tourna vers le docteur et l'archéologue, son sourire se transformant en un rictus triomphant.

« Dois je comprendre que vous atteindrez à l'intégrité physique de quiconque essayera de me faire sortir d'ici ? »

Teal'c hésita un instant où placer sa loyauté, puis ses yeux tombèrent sur la forme étendue dans le lit et fit son choix. Il se plaça devant le major Carter.

« En effet. »

Considérant son point de vue comme acquis, Sam se retourna vers le lit et ne bougea plus, même quand Janet lui fit remarquer, avant de partir, dans un nouveau soupir théâtral que si jamais elle se mettait à se vider de son sang, elle saurait où la trouver. Daniel et Teal'c restèrent un moment avec elle avant de la laisser à leur tour.

Elle se retrouva donc seule avec le corps immobile de Jack, et brusquement, elle eut peur. Elle avait beau se dire que tout irait bien, qu'il aurait pu être mort et qu'une commotion n'était pas si grave à côté de ça, elle n'arrivait pas à se rassurer.

Elle passa trois jours ainsi, sans quitter la pièce plus de cinq minutes d'affilées, se nourrissant uniquement quand Daniel, Teal'c ou Janet lui apportait à manger. Ne dormant pratiquement pas, à part quand elle s'assoupissait, épuisée par une journée de veille. Le pire étant qu'elle avait une limite de temps inépuisable pour réfléchir et, en trois jours elle avait développé deux ou trois idées dérangeantes.

Elle se sentait coupable de l'état du colonel, c'était sa faute s'il était resté avec elle. Tout ça parce qu'elle avait été faible. Faible de ne pas avoir été capable de sortir de cette forêt sans blessures, faible de ne pas avoir eu le courage de le repousser quand il avait proposé de rester avec elle, faible de l'avoir embrassé, faible, faible, faible…Et ce sentiment de faiblesse entraînait une vulnérabilité qu'elle était loin d'apprécier. Principalement parce que c'était elle qui avait initié le baiser et que s'il avait semblé partant sur le coup, il n'y avait aucune garantie que ça soit toujours le cas maintenant que la situation avait changé et qu'ils n'étaient plus sur le point de mourir. Et ça, ça lui faisait honte parce qu'elle n'avait pas su se contrôler.

Au bout du troisième jour, elle avait une tête de déterrée. Elle ne fut donc pas vraiment surprise quand Janet se planta devant elle, les mains sur les hanches. Elle leva les yeux vers son amie, sachant d'avance ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire et presque reconnaissante qu'elle le fasse.

« Je veux que tu sortes d'ici. »

Sam s'apprêtait à protester, plus pour la forme que par réelle conviction, elle était trop fatiguée pour argumenter avec sincérité, mais Janet la coupa.

« Ah, ah, » Dit elle en levant son index, « je ne veux rien entendre d'autre. J'exige que tu sortes de cette pièce deux heures minimum, sinon je t'interdis d'y remettre les pieds pendant deux jours. » Elle fit une pause. « Et je te ferai arrêter si nécessaire. »

Sam regarda son amie, des larmes de fatigue brillant dans ses yeux, elle ne voulait pas le laisser et en même temps, elle avait vraiment envie de se changer un peu les idées. La voix de Janet s'adoucit.

« Sam, prendre une douche de plus de deux minutes trente te fera du bien, et dormir un peu ne serait pas du luxe non plus. Daniel a dit qu'il resterait avec lui. »

Sam sourit avec reconnaissance et s'éloigna en direction des vestiaires. Effectivement, Janet avait raison. Après être restée environ une heure sous une douche chaude, Sam se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle envisagea la possibilité d'aller se coucher quelques temps dans ses quartiers puis la repoussa. Si elle s'endormait, elle ne se réveillerait pas au bout d'une heure et demie et elle ne voulait pas le laisser trop longtemps, elle se sentait responsable de son état et craignait en même temps qu'il ne se réveille. Elle avait peur qu'il lui reproche d'être tombé dans le coma, de l'avoir embrassé…Après tout, la majorité de ce qui lui était arrivé était sa faute. Elle se dirigea donc vers le mess. Ayant avalé un repas entier et évité au maximum les contacts avec les curieux qui posaient toujours des questions indiscrètes, elle retourna vers la salle d'observation.

Des éclats de voix à l'intérieur la firent s'arrêter sur le pas de la porte. Elle sourit devant la scène, Daniel et Jack en train de se disputer gentiment, enfin Jack essayait de se disputer parce que Daniel avait l'air freiné par l'apparente faiblesse du colonel, mais elle était persuadée que maintenant qu'il était réveillé, il guérirait vite. Janet circulait frénétiquement autour du lit avec différents instruments, auscultant visiblement un Jack assez récalcitrant. Sam hésita à franchir le seuil, puis cette peur qui la tenaillait depuis des jours prit le dessus et elle se détourna à regret, notant à peine le « Carter » que lâcha Jack en la voyant ou le regard étonné que lui lancèrent Daniel et Janet.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

« Je ne comprends pas. »

Sam leva les yeux de l'artéfact qu'elle était en train d'étudier pour faire face à l'archéologue qui se tenait au seuil de son labo. Essayant de conserver une voix neutre, elle renvoya à Daniel son interrogation.

« Quoi ? »

Sans se laisser démonter par le ton froid de son amie, il avança jusqu'à la paillasse et lui répondit.

« Votre comportement. »

Sam soupira, ça faisait deux jours qu'ils avaient la même conversation. Daniel ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle refusait d'aller voir le colonel après avoir passé tant de temps à son chevet. Elle se débrouillait pour prendre des nouvelles à distance et avait ainsi appris par Janet qu'il se remettait doucement et voulait à tout prix quitter l'infirmerie. Ce que Sam avait traduit effectivement comme un signe d'amélioration, elle s'inquiéterait véritablement le jour où il ne ronchonnerait pas en se réveillant dans un lit d'hôpital.

« Enfin, Sam ! Qu'est ce qui vous prend ? »

L'impatience de son ami l'étonna mais elle ne releva pas. Elle se contenta de reporter des données sur son ordinateur et de demander négligemment comment le colonel allait.

« Pourquoi vous n'allez pas le voir par vous-même ? »

Elle ferma brutalement son ordinateur portable, agacée.

« Pourquoi vous ne vous mêlez pas de vos affaires ? »

A peine avait-elle prononcé ses paroles qu'elle les regretta.

« Je suis désolée, Daniel, je suis fatiguée. Dites moi juste comment il va, s'il vous plait. »

Daniel sourit avec une tristesse mêlée d'indulgence. « Il se demande pourquoi vous n'êtes pas encore venu le voir. A part ça, il va bien. »

Sam reporta son attention sur son artéfact, attendant que les pas de l'archéologue s'éloignent en direction de la porte pour pouvoir effacer enfin ce sourire factice de son visage. Il s'arrêta à côté de la porte et lança sans se retourner.

« Vous savez, un jour, tous les deux, vous vous rendrez compte de ce que vous avez gâché et ce jour là, il sera trop tard. »

Sam s'obligea à garder les yeux baissés sur son travail, à ne pas répondre. Elle n'enfouit sa tête dans ses mains qu'une fois certaine qu'elle était bien seule. La vue brouillée par les larmes, elle s'obligea à respirer calmement. Croyaient-ils vraiment tous que c'était facile ? Qu'elle faisait ça par plaisir ou par indifférence ? Elle ne doutait pas que Jack se demande pourquoi elle ne venait pas le voir après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé, mais elle ne doutait pas non plus qu'il n'ait pas véritablement envie de la voir. Le rencontrer signifierait éclaircir certaines petites choses que Sam n'avait pas envie d'éclaircir. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours y échapper mais pour le moment, elle n'avait aucune envie de s'entendre dire qu'il fallait oublier tout ce qui était relatif à leurs sentiments respectifs. Avec un soupir, elle se remit au travail. Au moins, ça lui permettait d'oublier…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Sam se réveilla en sursaut quand une main se posa sur son épaule. Analysant le décor, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours dans son labo et se rappela s'être endormie peu après la dernière apparition de Daniel.

« Carter ? »

Elle tourna la tête vers l'homme, qui l'avait tiré de son sommeil, avec appréhension. Elle remarqua qu'il portait la traditionnelle tenue vert olive et se demanda quand est ce que Janet l'avait autorisé à sortir et pourquoi est ce qu'elle n'en avait pas été avertie. Au moins elle aurait eu le temps de se cacher. Elle plaqua un sourire sur ses lèvres.

« Mon colonel. » salua-t-elle « Je ne savais pas que vous étiez sorti. »

Il grimaça légèrement devant sa remarque mais garda le silence, elle nota qu'il semblait gêné mais elle mit ça sur le compte du fait qu'il s'apprêtait sans doute à mettre les points sur les i de leur relation. Elle décida qu'elle préférait parler la première, ça lui épargnerait une pénible discussion.

« Mon colonel, pour ce qui c'est passé dans cette cave… »

« Vous êtes fâchée ? » la coupa-t-il.

Fâchée ? Pourquoi serait-elle fâchée ? Elle fronça les sourcils, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il entendait par là. Avant qu'elle ait pu tirer une quelconque conclusion, il explicita.

« Vous êtes fâchée parce que je vous ai embrassée ? C'est pour ça que vous ne voulez plus me voir ? »

Elle ne savait pas ce qui était le plus surprenant, l'incertitude qui perçait dans sa voix ou ce qu'il était en train de dire. Elle se leva prudemment de son tabouret, cherchant une réponse à ses incertitudes, et se rendit immédiatement compte que c'était une erreur parce qu'elle se retrouva pratiquement collée contre lui, prise au piège entre son corps et la paillasse.

« Fâchée…? …Non…Euh, non, pas fâchée…du tout… »

Se rendant compte qu'elle était ridicule, non seulement de ne pas pouvoir aligner trois mots mais aussi d'être troublée par sa simple proximité, elle se mit à rougir et cacha son visage avec ses mains.

« Oh, Seigneur ! »

Jack la dévisagea, incertain. Il finit par écarter gentiment ses mains de son visage.

« Vous n'êtes pas en colère pour ça, alors ? »

Elle secoua farouchement la tête de droite à gauche, incapable d'aligner trois pensées cohérentes.

« Si vous n'êtes pas en colère, pourquoi vous m'évitez ? »

Sam s'obligea à respirer calmement, et à répondre de manière sensée.

« Travail. »

C'est sûr, un mot c'était tellement plus explicite qu'une phrase ! Elle se gifla mentalement pour remettre son esprit à l'endroit. Elle le fixa tandis qu'il observait le désordre inhabituel qui régnait sur le bureau de son second. Il planta ensuite son regard chocolat dans le sien, l'obligeant par là à répondre franchement.

« Carter… »

« Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas envie de me voir, mon colonel. »

Il fronça les sourcils.

« Pourquoi ça ? »

Elle voulut, dans un tic nerveux, remettre en place une mèche rebelle mais se rendit compte que ses mains étaient toujours prisonnières de celle de son supérieur. Elle chercha alors un moyen de détourner la conversation et prit un air méfiant.

« Quand est ce que Janet vous a autorisé à sortir ? »

Il balaya l'air de la main, repoussant la question.

« Pourquoi vous pensiez que je ne voudrai pas vous voir, Carter ? Daniel a dit que vous aviez obligé Teal'c à vous servir de garde du corps pour pouvoir rester avec moi et que tout d'un coup, vous aviez disparu… »

Une soudaine envie de meurtre envers un certain archéologue monta en elle et elle s'écarta brusquement de Jack, le bousculant légèrement au passage.

« Daniel devrait apprendre à se taire…Je… »

Elle se tut quand elle le vit grimacer en portant la main à ses côtes, elle se souvint alors que c'était là que les Wolfrens l'avaient blessé. Catastrophée à l'idée de lui avoir fait mal, elle s'approcha vivement et posa une main sur son bras.

« Je suis désolée, mon colonel ! Est-ce que ça va ? »

Il cacha courageusement la douleur sous un sourire, mais elle ne fut pas dupe.

« Je devrai vous ramener à l'infirmerie, mon colonel. Je ne sais pas à quoi pensait Janet en vous laissant sortir, mais elle ne devait pas être dans son état normal… »

« Non ! » Protesta-t-il vivement. « Non, je ne veux pas retourner là bas avant que vous ne m'ayez expliqué pourquoi vous pensiez que je ne voudrai plus vous voir. »

Elle soupira, maudissant la capacité de son supérieur à être aussi têtu.

« Parce que je croyais que… »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit dans un murmure étouffé. Il lui releva le menton, l'obligeant à le regarder.

« Parce que je croyais que vous m'en voudriez. »

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, surpris. « Vous en vouloir ? »

Sam continua, trouvant plus facile de parler maintenant qu'elle avait commencé.

« Oui, parce que c'était ma faute si vous vous êtes fait attaquer par ces choses, et c'est à cause de moi que vous êtes tombé dans le coma…Et, c'est moi qui vous aie embrassé la première. »

Les lèvres de Jack s'étirèrent en un véritable sourire et il l'attira dans ses bras.

« Carter, je croyais qu'on avais déjà réglé ça. _J'ai_ choisi de rester là bas avec vous. Et à moins que vous ne vous amusiez à faire de l'élevage de bestioles sanguinaires, ce n'était pas votre faute. Quand à cette histoire de baiser… »

Sam se dégagea de son étreinte avec douceur, attentive à ne pas lui faire plus de mal.

« Je sais, mon colonel, c'était stupide. Allons à l'infirmerie, maintenant. »

« Hammond n'a pas trouvé ça stupide quand je lui en ai parlé. »

Elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la porte et rebroussa chemin pour se planter devant lui. Il n'avait quand même pas fait ça ? Il n'avait quand même pas fait un rapport sur elle ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais il reprit avant elle.

« En fait, il était soulagé et a promis de trouver une solution acceptable à ce problème là. »

Sam fronça les sourcils, n'osant pas réellement comprendre ce qu'il sous-entendait.

« Quel problème ? »

« Celui là. »

Lui attrapant le bras, il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa avec une passion qui la fit frissonner. Quand il relâcha son étreinte, il s'appuya sur son bureau, légèrement courbé en deux.

« Waouh. »

Sam n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher, c'était sorti tout seul.

« Ouais… »

Jack la regarda avec hésitation, puis la raison l'emporta et il lui tendit la main.

« Maintenant, il faut vraiment que je retourne à l'infirmerie. »

Elle remarqua alors que son visage avait pris une teinte grise et se dépêcha de passer un bras sous ses épaules pour le ramener dans l'antre du docteur.

Docteur qui ne sembla pas vraiment enchantée de le voir arriver. Elle attendait dans l'entrée de l'infirmerie, tapant rageusement du pied et ses doigts pianotant sur un dossier qu'elle serrait dans ses bras. Quand ils furent devant elle, Janet ordonna sèchement à deux infirmiers d'aider Jack à s'allonger avant de lui faire une piqûre, insensible aux protestations de l'intéressé. Une fois sûre qu'il allait mieux, elle se mit à lui reprocher violemment d'avoir quitté l'infirmerie sans autorisation et quand elle eut fini, elle reprocha à Sam d'avoir participé à l'évasion. Chose que la jeune femme nia activement avant de se mettre à son tour à critiquer l'inconscience dont Jack avait fait preuve.

Janet s'éloigna après s'être assurée que Sam continue bien à lui faire la leçon. Une fois qu'elle fut hors de vue, Sam s'arrêta, échangeant un sourire complice avec Jack. Elle s'apprêtait à prendre la chaise abandonnée près du lit lorsqu'il l'arrêta d'un geste, lui désignant le peu de place libre à côté de lui. Elle n'hésita que cinq secondes avant de se pelotonner contre lui. Puis elle ferma les yeux, se sentant en sécurité pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

**FIN**


End file.
